We'll Talk Tomorrow
by jazzyproz
Summary: Pre-relationship Booth & Brennan have some things to discuss, important decisions to make and secrets to talk about. Rated M for language and possible future chapter - undecided if this will stand alone as OneShot or continue to Chpt 2... UPDATE: will definitely be multiple chpts; eventual M, early chpts only T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**A dark little cloud was looming over my head today, making me feel a little down, and my Muse burped this up... It's rough, I know, but I wrote it in an evening, so I ask you to go easy on me... And, I already know that Brennan is a bit more OOC than I usually write her, so I thought it was important that I let you know this up front. **

**As usual, no beta, so the errors are mine. **

**There's no specific time or place in the show for me to insert this for reference - just that it's pre-relationship, pre-Maluku/Afghanistan. **

**Disclaimer: it's hard to believe, but true, I still own zip, zero, nada, nothin'. **

He sat at the bar, slamming back shot after shot of top-shelf whiskey. He should

have been savoring the rich flavor of the expensive liquor, as it was intended to've been enjoyed, but he was too pissed to enjoy anything. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it would have been smarter to have ordered the cheap shit, but when he stormed into the bar a couple hours earlier, he hadn't been exactly thinking straight. As he attempted to focus on the liquid sloshing in the tiny glass, he tried to remember how many shots he'd already consumed.

_Fuck_, he mumbled to himself. _God only knows how much my tab is by now_. He threw his head back, opening his throat and swallowing the fiery liquor. His intention when he walked in there that night was to get good and drunk, and from where Special Agent Seeley Booth sat slouched against the far corner of the bar, he came to realize, through his foggy consciousness, that he'd accomplished his task, with quite a high degree of success.

After pushing his glass to the far edge, signaling the bartender for another, he reached for his wallet. Once his tiny glass was topped off, he handed George his credit card, afraid to ask how much was about to be charged, so he didn't bother. He spun his finger in the air, making tiny circles. "That's a wrap, Georgie." He tossed back his final ounce and closed his eyes, welcoming the warm sensation as it spread through his chest.

"So, Booth," George eyed the Agent as he handed over his credit card. "Where's your partner tonight?"

Darkened eyes glared up from beneath angry eyebrows. "She's on a fucking date," he growled through clenched teeth. "Not that it's any of _your _damn business, Georgie..." Booth shoved his credit card back into his wallet with a grunt and signed the slip that was placed before him, adding a handsome tip for his friend.

"A date!? What the hell, Booth? I thought she was dating _you_!" George was genuinely shocked. After watching the partners come to his bar on a regular basis for years, he would have bet money on them being an item, regardless of their constant rebuttals and claims that they were 'just partners.' He watched as the pair grew closer over time... He quietly observed as the agent laid claim to his 'partner' time and again with a possessive hand on her back or by physically placing himself between her and any other male patron who ventured too close for Booth's liking... He was silently fascinated at the way Dr. Brennan would watch Booth, studying him as if he were a science experiment and then lean close to him to speak, a sparkle in her eye all but revealing that she wanted him to take her home and promptly to bed to perform other types of experiments... And George knew, that although the woman was a genius, she turned to Booth whenever something was said that she didn't understand... Many nights, when the bar traffic was slow, the weathered barkeep would stand in the corner, drying tumblers and wine glasses, and just watch the interaction of his two resident-crime-fighters, as he had mentally dubbed them.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya, man, we're just partners." Booth pulled out his phone, speed-dialing a local taxi company for a ride home.

"Just partners my ass, Booth. I've seen you two... You're _more _than partners. What the hell kinda shit are you tryin' to pull on me?"

"I ain't pullin' no shit, George. Bones is on a date. With a _scholar_... someone who is _intellectually stimulating _to her... Some asshole who has no fucking idea how special she is, because all he can see is her line-up of degrees and an amazing pair of tits." His anger was apparent, his voice turned dark and threatening as his often-carefully-disguised Philly accent started to creep to the surface. "Someone who don't deserve to be out with her tonight." He sighed. "And someone who'll probably end up in bed with her and not even realize what a fucking privilege he should consider it..." The agent's face went from pissed, to frustrated, and finally to resignation. "Someone who's not me... Someone who's book-smart, not street-smart."

George stood in awed silence, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, as Booth ranted. "Go after her..."

"If I interrupt another one of her dates, she'll probably break off our partnership. After she promptly kicks my ass." Booth lifted his empty glass and held it up, watching as the muted light from the overhead prismed through it's grooves. "I couldn't function if she wasn't my partner, man… Not happily, anyway. I gotta take what I can get. And if all I get of Temperance Brennan is an incredible partnership, then I gotta deal with that." He slid the glass back to George as he pushed up from the stool, certain his cab should be here by then. "She doesn't see me the same way I see her. I have to accept that."

George watched as the agent made his unsteady way to the front door and exited into the inky darkness. Shaking his head at the utter foolishness of one of his favorite patrons, he started extracting glasses from the tiny dishwasher beneath his bar.

B/B/B/B

Temperance Brennan hurriedly pushed her way through the glass doors of their local hang-out and looked around. When she didn't see Booth in any of his typical seats, she made her way over to the wrap-around bar and waited for George to finish serving a customer on the opposite side. When he turned around, his eyes grew wide in surprise and she waved him over.

"Where's Booth? His truck is outside, down the block." Her face was flushed, like she had been in a great rush to get to where she now stood.

"Dr. Brennan," George raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were on a date?" He ignored her question completely.

"I was... Wait. How did you know that?" Her forehead creased at the unexpected observation.

"Oh, uh, Booth mentioned it..." He shrugged one shoulder and tried to brush off the guilt he felt at having thrown Booth under the metaphorical bus.

"So Booth is here?"

"He _was_. He left about 25 or 30 minutes ago." George glanced up at the clock on the wall and amended his initial estimation. "Maybe closer to 40 minutes."

"But his truck is still parked outside." The scientist argued the point, not following the logic of Booth not being in the immediate vicinity.

"Yeah, he, uh... He took a cab. He wasn't in any kind of condition to drive." The bartender smiled apologetically. "He was hittin' the whiskey pretty hard, Doc. Finished off two-thirds of a bottle of my very best in the process." George held up the mostly-empty top-shelf liquor bottle as evidence.

"Booth was _drunk_?" Brennan hadn't seen her partner too drunk to drive in a very long time. The last time she could think of was when he'd had two of his weekends with Parker taken away back-to-back. "And he finished that much?" She pointed to the relatively large bottle in astonishment and watched as George nodded slowly. "George," she continued. "Let me pay for the bottle. Booth can't afford that..." She was already digging in her messenger bag for her wallet.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Doc. I only charged him twenty bucks. I couldn't charge him what he actually owed... I know government employees don't make that much, and he's got a kid an' all..."

Brennan continued to dig in her bag, now searching for her set of spare keys (which she wasn't supposed to have, but argued with him about for months) for his FBI-issued vehicle. She had chosen to take a taxi to get there, so her decision to take his vehicle to him was instantaneous. Without looking up, she spoke again. "George, if you don't get paid what you're due, if can hurt business. That is not congruent to remaining _in_ business..." She raised her eyes and pinned the man with a knowing look. "And if you don't stay in business, where will we go to have a celebratory drink after closing a case?" With as much coolness as she could muster, she spoke again, trying to sound nonchalant. "Why was Booth here getting drunk?"

"Oh, Doc, you're gonna have to ask _him _that..."

"But he told you?" Her eagerness for the truth almost caused to her lose her composure, but she managed to keep calm.

"Yeah, I managed to get him to talk a little. But really, it _is _something that you should discuss with him _directly_." George pleaded silently with his eyes for her not to drill him too hard. It was no secret that Temperance Brennan had a way of getting what she wanted out of people, especially men.

"Is Parker OK? Was it about his son?" A momentary bout of panic rose within her, fear that something had happened to Parker and Booth had been too distraught to call her. Or too angry with her.

"Oh, no," George offered helpfully. "He didn't mention his boy. I suspect he's doing alright." The man reached up and took down a wine glass, filling it partway with Brennan's favorite Red.

"Well, if it was not about Parker..." Brennan thought aloud. "And Booth is not currently in a relationship with anyone who would have caused him pain..." She watched as George purposefully avoided eye contact. "And we don't have any unsolved cases metaphorically hanging over our heads..." She mentally congratulated herself that she was starting to improve on her people-reading skills. She knew the bar owner was avoiding her. "It's about me."

George couldn't stop his eyes from flying up to meet hers. When he saw the smug grin threatening to break free across her lips, he knew he'd been had. "Doc... You really need to speak with Agent Booth." He watched as she raised her glass to those sweet lips and smiled around the rim of the glass.

"He is upset with me..." She said matter-of-factly. "We argued earlier."

"_Please _Dr. Brennan..." George placed his rag on the polished wooden bar top. "He probably isn't in any shape to talk tonight. But maybe you guys can talk this weekend...and _he_can tell you what's going on." Deciding to attempt to divert her attention from her partner, he changed tactics. "What's going on with you, anyway? What happened to your date?"

Brennan lowered the glass back to the bar and watched the crimson liquid swirl ever-so-slightly. "I, um... I needed to see Booth... about something."

Seeing confusion on the attractive woman's face, George felt his heart go out to the genius. "Oh... I hope everything is alright."

"He said something to me. And it kept playing over and over in my mind when I was with Charles this evening." Her blue-gray eyes lifted for a split second before lowering back to her glass.

"Well...what did he say?" Now the barkeep was very interested in what happened to cause the anthropologist to abandon her date to come in search of her partner, who'd been drinking to try to put this very woman out of his thoughts.

"Well," she hesitated. "Booth likes to keep what's between us, just between us. So I can't really tell you..." She took another tiny sip. "But, I definitely need to see him." She pushed up from the barstool and placed a couple one-hundred dollar bills on the bar. "That should cover Booth's binge as well, George."

"Doc, no. That's too much..." He tried handing the money back.

"No it isn't. I know those shots are almost $20 each..." She smiled at his attempt to refuse payment. "But thank you anyway. Goodnight, George."

As he watched her spin on her heel and stalk towards the door, a set of keys dangling from her hand, George nodded to one of the bouncers to keep an eye on her until she got to the truck safely. Once he saw his security return, he refocused his attention on the few remaining patrons scattered around his bar.

B/B/B/B

Brennan was not surprised when her knocks went unanswered, so she used her own key to let herself into Booth's apartment. Stepping into his space, she quietly moved down the short entry hall, noticing the fake books that disguised his gun safe were moved aside. His wallet, gun and badge were placed inside, but it was still open. Reaching into the bookcase, she closed the little door and punched in the code that would secure the box, and then she moved the books back into their rightful places. Continuing into the living room, she found her partner snoring softly, slouched down in his lounge chair. The anthropologist stood in the archway leading into the room and just looked at her partner.

It was obvious he must have gone drinking straight from the office, because he was still dressed in his suit. Well, most of his suit, anyway. His tie hung loose, having been pulled straight from the impeccable knot that Booth always ensured was set at the start of his day, but which was oftentimes loosened by 10:00 am. The typically starched and neatly pressed oxford shirt was unbuttoned almost all the way. Disheveled, wrinkled and opened, it exposed his snug white undershirt beneath, which, much to the scientist's pleasure, hugged his torso like a second skin, outlining the definition of his chest and abs pleasantly. Brennan quietly stepped closer, hesitant to wake him, but unable to stand still.

As she crossed into the room, the anthropologist stooped to collect Booth's suit jacket from where it laid, crumpled on the floor, courtesy of an obviously failed attempt that her partner made to toss the dark gray article onto the armchair just inside the walkway. Shaking out the creases as best she could, Brennan then smoothed and placed the jacket across the back of the chair. When she turned back to face her partner, her eyes travelled down to his feet, noticing that he had fallen into his chair and passed out while still wearing his shoes. With a tiny smile, and never once second-guessing her movements, she approached and began carefully untying the thin black laces.

During their first year as partners, and as an unfortunate result of an explosion meant for her, but for which he suffered in her place, Brennan had studied her partner's full body x-rays. She was horrified to see the evidence left behind from his time as a POW when he was an Army Ranger. As she carefully pulled his shoes from his war-torn feet, she remembered the sickening feeling that developed in the pit of her stomach when she'd studied his injuries. Since that night, her partner had confided a lot in her in relation to his past, but she will never forget the shocking truth at seeing it for the first time as he laid in a hospital bed, waiting for test results from the ER attending doctor.

She was reminded what a strong individual her partner was. As a child, he was beaten mercilessly by his alcoholic father, often accepting his brother's punishments as well as his own. During his time in the US Army, he'd endured two terrifying imprisonments as a POW. And since embarking on their partnership, his body had been through metaphorical hell, as well. She shot him (which still haunted her nightmares), he'd been tortured by a crazed mobster, took a bullet that was meant for her, pulled her from a totaled taxi after a bomb caused the accident, despite his own injuries. Her fleeting thoughts brought her back once again to the night she learned of his battered feet - he was blown up in her kitchen by an explosive meant to silence her, and then he checked himself out of the hospital to come save her from Kenton, the man who'd planted the bomb to begin with. Grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch, she spread it across his legs, watching his handsome face as he slept. Inexplicably, the scientist found herself struggling to maintain control of uninvited tears that were threatening to spring free.

Attempting to shake off her sudden emotion, she moved around the side of the chair to turn off the lamp. Noticing that his cell phone had fallen off the edge of the end table, she picked it up and looked at the screen. She was surprised to see that Booth had been typing a text to her but it remained unsent. Hesitating only a moment, her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the text.

_**Hey Bones. You're so much more than an egghead. I adore your egghead. I love your beautiful brain. I'm so sorry I hurt you and even more sorry that I was an ass about your date. I hope you had fun. Missed you tonight. **_

Brennan stared at the phone, a feeling of confusion washing over her as she silently recalled their fight earlier that day when she told Booth about her date.

_Knowing what a prude he could be, she purposely set out to tease and embarrass him by mentioning her biological urges and her plans to satisfy them that evening. As usual, he got angry with her. He started out by clenching his jaw and giving her the silent treatment that he so often did when he stewed over something she has said or done that he finds shocking. Brennan continued to push his buttons, telling him that if he would just find someone with whom he could satisfy his needs, he would be much less cranky. And __that's_ _when he metaphorically blew his stack. _

"_You know what, Bones? I don't need to know about your sexual exploits! I don't need to know what losers have the privilege of sleeping with you. I don't want to think about what assholes don't value you for the woman that you are. And I __**certainly **__don't want to imagine you and Dr. Egghead doing the nasty tonight. He doesn't deserve to be with you, I don't care how many doctorates he has." His anger was evident by the tick in his tight jaw. His face was flushed and his eyes dark with frustration. "He isn't going to value you or the precious gift you're giving to him. And you shouldn't cheapen yourself to casual affairs like that." By then, he seemed deflated, his shoulders slumped, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. _

"_How dare you!? I do not cheapen myself, you arrogant bastard!" She rarely resorted to name-calling, but there were times that Booth just made her so angry that she couldn't think straight. "And what the hell do you mean 'Dr. Egghead'? Is that what you think of people with multiple degrees, Booth? Because if you do, then you must think I'm an Egghead too, because I have more achievements than Charles does! Is that what you think of me? Of Hodgins? How about Cam?" _

"_By being so casual about 'satisfying your needs,' you're degrading the person you are, Bones. You deserve more! You deserve better! Men like that… Men who go out with you just to get their lay… Men like that aren't worth your time. They don't __**know **__you..." _

"_You_ _don't know what you're talking about!" She fisted her hands at her sides, her nails digging into her palms and leaving little half-moons in her flesh. "And you avoided the question, Booth! Do you think so little of me that you think I'm an EGGHEAD!? I might not understand a lot of social colloquialisms, but I certainly recognize that is insulting!" Her volume was skyrocketing to levels she hadn't experienced in years. _

"_Of course I think you're an Egghead, Bones. But you're __**my **__Egghead!" His jaw was tight again, his teeth were grinding against themselves as he invaded her personal space, going nose-to-nose with her. "You're __**my **__little nerd, okay?!" _

"_Take that back, Booth!" She threatened him, pressing a pointy finger into his chest. _

_He pulled back and turned away from her, putting a few feet of distance between them as he flailed his arm. "And I __**hate **__that you give yourself to these pricks who don't appreciate you!" He was screaming at her in an equally loud and harsh tone. "They don't deserve you!" _

"_I am not __**your **__anything, Seeley Booth!" She could only focus on the possessiveness that he had interjected into their argument. "You think that just because we're partners and friends that you have the right to claim me!? You think you have the right to coin me as an egghead and nerd?!" The reality of his statement weighed on her suddenly, leaving her baffled. Rather than honing in on the fact that he claimed her as his, she focused on the insulting names. She suddenly felt the onslaught of tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I never thought you would be so mean to me, Booth." _

_Immediately sorry for losing his temper he reached out for her. "Bones, no, that's not it… I didn't say it to be mean." _

_She pulled away from his hand, not wanting his touch, not wanting to be pulled into a __**guy-hug**__. She backed away, warily eyeing him, but no longer fighting the tears. "I'm sorry that I misunderstood our partnership, Booth. I thought…" She swallowed thickly. "Well, it doesn't matter what I thought." _

"_No, no, no, Bones." He drug his hand down his face, realizing he was going to have to admit his feelings, otherwise she wasn't going to understand why he was so upset. He dreaded the thought of confessing his love for her, and scaring her away for good. "Listen, Bones…" _

"_No. I don't __**want **__to listen to you, Booth. __**This Egghead**_ _has other things to do." She turned and stalked away from him, leaving him in the middle of the Jeffersonian rose garden, where they'd gone to sit and drink their coffee. She was furious, she never expected her partner, the man she considered more than a best friend, would turn on her like that. She had only been teasing, just trying to get a playful rise out of him. And the claim that he placed on her, claiming that she was __**his**__, she couldn't decide whether she should be angry or flattered. And the mere fact that she was struggling with her feelings towards his statement made her even more enraged. __**I don't need his fucking approval and I certainly don't need **__**him**_… _**he's**_ _**the one who drew the damn line,**_ _she muttered to herself and she stormed into her office, slamming the door closed behind her, letting the entire lab know that she did not want to be disturbed._

Closing the message folder on Booth's phone, she shifted her gaze to him. She stood silently watching him for several minutes, allowing her eyes to travel over the chiseled surface of his sleeping face. His brow wrinkled and a sad, remorseful groan emanated from the depths of his chest, making it clear to Brennan that he was entering into a nightmare. Reaching out, she pressed an open palm across his brow, softly stroking his skin until his features relaxed. When he was once again peaceful, she moved over to the counter in his kitchen, where she plugged his phone into the charger.

For a few still moments, she contemplated her next move. She knew there would be no talking tonight, she would not get her answers from him, even if she woke him up. But she wasn't ready to leave his apartment, she didn't want to leave him alone. If she was being honest with herself, _she _didn't want to be alone.

Kicking off her shoes, she made herself comfortable, going so far as to go back into his room to borrow a pair of socks from the drawer where she knew he kept them. Re-entering the living room, Brennan walked along the built-in bookcases and looked at the various items her partner had displayed. Most of his books were haphazardly shelved, seemingly lacking any sort of order. Military history was filed next to collections of The Far Side. His expensive comic books, _aka graphic-novels_, were lined up beside true crime studies and biographies. On the top shelf, however, was a collection of her books, both hardback and softback, each of which she had inscribed to him. She noticed that her novels were the only books on this particular shelf, and that they were all in chronological order, book-ended on both ends with framed photographs of the two of them at various functions. She remembered the case they'd worked in which a student, Hector Olivos, had been found dead, and they searched his room. Booth told her there was a method to a guy's shelving order of items. He had insisted that for most guys, _himself included_, the most important items would _always _be up top… Brennan inhaled sharply, realizing the significance that _her _works occupied the coveted location in Booth's collection.

She reached up and withdrew the picture from the far right end, wanting a closer look at the photo he deemed worthy of framing, and she realized it was sitting on top of another book. Stretching up to her tippy-toes, the ever-curious scientist noted that was a photo album and she pulled it down, as well. Taking the frame and the book over to the couch, she sat at one end, curling her legs beneath her body. She took a few minutes and studied the photo that he'd used as an anchor. It was a shot of her and Booth when they had been 'photo bombed', as Booth explained it, by Parker. The two of them were laughing in the background and Parker's messy blond curls and playful light brown eyes were filling up the bulk of the frame. She remembered the day, it was during the annual FBI family picnic, to which the three of them had attended together. She smiled at the memory and realized, with a fleeting thought, just how much Booth and Parker had become her family, more so than her own family, even.

It seemed, as she considered the many framed pictures filling the walls of Booth's hallway and his book shelves, that he considered her family as well. He had random photos of her scattered among those of his son, grandfather, brother and parents. She chuckled as she realized that he even had a couple group shots of the Squint Squad alongside his FBI team and a few from his days in the Army.

Placing the frame on the coffee table, she leaned back again, glanced at her still-sleeping partner, and opened the album. It contained newspaper articles going as far back as their first case. There were photos from some of her book signings. He also had several pictures of the ceremony when he'd been promoted from Field Agent to Special Agent. It was still early in their partnership, but he had invited her to attend and she was glad she did. When he was up accepting his new badge, certificate and plaque, she sat with a very young Parker and immediately bonded with the boy. He was so proud of his Daddy, and Brennan realized that she, too, was proud of Booth on that day. At that point in their partnership, they were still getting to know each other in many ways, but even then, she felt pride at being partnered with Seeley Booth.

As she flipped through the pages, she found snapshots and programs from some of Parker's science fairs, various sports games and matches and school field trips to the Jeffersonian museum. It didn't escape her keen eye that she had been present for each of the events, even if she hadn't been pictured in all the photos.

At the back of the album, she found several sheets of paper tri-folded and clipped to the back cover with a black binder clamp. Not at all feeling like she was intruding, she simply extracted the papers and proceeded to read them.

The first page was written on CIA National Clandestine Service letterhead, which caused Brennan's forehead to crease. The correspondence was dated just two weeks earlier.

_Special Agent S.J. Booth, _

_Your prior military service, in conjunction with your extensive successful career as Special Agent In Charge of Major Crimes within the FBI, have been brought to my attention and I wanted to take this opportunity to reach out to you. Individuals of your honorable integrity and obvious skill-set are a rare and valuable asset to the United States of America. The differences you make on a daily basis are crucial in the fundamental functions of American society. _

_The CIA is the premier agency responsible for providing global intelligence on the ever-changing political, social, economic, technological and military environment. Here, the paramount goal and mission is to protect the national security of the United States.** With this in mind, I am please to invite you to my office to discuss a position for which I believe you are a perfect fit. You come to me highly recommended by several well-respected and trustworthy sources, and I am confident we can come to an acceptable agreement that will be mutually beneficial for you, the CIA and the United States of America. _

_I would very much appreciate an afternoon of your time to discuss this possible career opportunity in which you can continue to protect the American people, utilizing your advanced skills to their utmost potential. I can be reached at (202) 555-2421. I look forward to hearing from you at your earlier convenience. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jonathan Tubbs_

_Deputy Director NCS_

Brennan felt her mouth go dry at the idea that her partner, her best friend, was possibly considering ending his career at the FBI, and essentially severing their partnership. The timing of this letter corresponded with recent events over which Booth seemed to have become especially irritable. They had been arguing more often, his temper seemed to have been easily triggered. She didn't know about this job offer, and it was becoming apparent to her that the opportunity that had been presented to him must be weighing heavily on his mind. The dread that had arisen in her chest settled in her gut and she almost doubled over in panic. She had come to depend on Booth a lot more than she liked to admit and, if she was to be perfectly honest, the mere thought of losing her day-to-day interactions with Booth caused a swell of panic to wash over her entire body. Quickly, she flipped to the next page in her hand. It was dated just six days ago, nearly a week after the initial offer had been extended to Booth.

_Director Tubbs, _

_Allow me to express my sincere appreciation for your generous offer to meet regarding opportunities available within the esteemed CIA substructure. There sheer fact that you would take time to review my military achievements and career accomplishments is an honor. _

_However, I respectfully decline the invitation at this time. My current position within the Federal Bureau of Investigations is both fulfilling and rewarding. I am extremely satisfied with the employment path on which I find myself, assigned as the FBI liaison to the invaluably talented staff of the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab, and in particular, in my partnership with the indispensable Dr. Temperance Brennan, with whom I am certain you're familiar. _

_I feel honored that you would attempt to recruit me to contract with the CIA, and if my situation were different, I would not hesitate to accept your invitation to meet. I wish you all the best as you seek the appropriate person to fill the available position within the NCS and I look forward to possibly meeting you in the future, under different circumstances. _

_Sincerely, _

_Special Agent Seeley J. Booth_

_Federal Bureau of Investigations_

Brennan couldn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping her lips as she slouched back into the corner of the couch. She re-read Booth's reply letter to Tubbs, and she let her eyes hover over his unveiled compliment to her skills. She found that she was impressed at Booth's letter-writing skills and reminded herself that he had an ivy-league degree, though he often 'played dumb' to learn more from suspects. Sometimes, she knew, he even dumbed-down when he was around her and the team. She didn't fully understand why he did it when he was with friends, but there was no denying that he did so.

With a gentle smile curling the corners of her mouth, she turned to the next page, expecting to find further correspondence from the CIA in response to Booth's rejection to their offer. It was, instead, an email chain from Booth's personal email account which he'd printed. She couldn't help the tiny chuckle that escaped her throat. Booth hated technology, hated computers and often printed hard copies of the documents he wanted to keep, rather than saving them in a secure folder which he could access any time he wanted. Her eyes immediately scrolled to the first email of the chain, which of course, was on the bottom of the page. It was sent from a man she had only met once, but about whom she'd heard plenty of colorful stories from Booth.

_Booth - I heard that Tubbs contacted you, but he said you didn't want to meet. What's up? This could be a great opportunity for you. I could use a partner I already know and trust… C'mon, man, don't let me down! ~Danny_

_Danny: I figured you were the person that passed my name across your boss's desk. Hey, I appreciate it, but I really am happy at the FBI. I'm confident that I have a stable future here and I work with a fantastic team. Thanks again, and I hope I didn't make things uncomfortable for you, since you recommended me. But really, this is where I want to be. _

_-Booth_

_Booth - Hey, I understand, and no, you didn't make any complications for me. Tubbs understands too; but hey - can't blame a guy for tryin', right? Besides, I know I'm no competition for that beautiful genius partner of yours… If I had to choose between your bone doctor and you, I'd pick the doc too. Maybe I'll tell Tubbs to recruit her… I know she already does freelance jobs for us, but I wouldn't mind having a brilliant partner like her either. Keep us in mind for the future, though, just in case your job there ever goes south. I dare say there's always room here for a guy with your talent. ~Danny_

_Danny: Thanks for the compliment, but keep your grubby head-hunting paws off my partner or else I'll have to hunt you down. You start trying to recruit Bones and you'll be ending the friendship you and I have enjoyed through the years. Yeah, I'm yankin' your chain - to an extent… Stay the hell away from Bones. I'll kick your ass. _

_Take it easy, _

_Booth_

_PS __**Fed Cases**_ _face off with __**Champ Ice Agents**_ _in less than a month… Keep it clean on the ice, I'd hate to have to check your scrawny ass in front of all your girlfriends. _

_Bring it, Booth. Just make sure you keep your eyes wide open so you can watch my sweet little biscuit land between those Fed pipes - over and over... They don't call me The Sniper for nothing…_

_~D_

_PS __I_ _wouldn't be the one trying to recruit your partner… all recruiting is done higher up the food chain… just sayin'... _

Brennan frowned at the last correspondence, wondering what it all meant. She was certain that the verbiage was coded hockey-speak, but she didn't understand how it all translated. The anthropologist used all the logic she could muster and the only thing she could decipher was the possibility of the 'biscuit' being the puck. She couldn't understand why hockey needed a sniper and she worried that her partner had someone who was watching him through a Sniper's Lens. Silently, she vowed to attend the popular rival game between the FBI & CIA, and she would carry her gun, just in case.

"Don't think so hard, Bones. Your face gets all squishy." His slurred, gruff voice startled Brennan and she jumped a little, sending the photo album from her lap to the floor with a loud slap. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Booth's forehead creased. "What are you doing here, Bones?" He tried to sit up, but his head protested against any sort of movement, so he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the armrests. "Ah, shit…"

Pushing up from the couch, Brennan rushed to her partner's side, grasping his arm with her wiry fingers. "Booth, you've apparently ingested a lot of alcohol," she handed him the bottled water she'd brought into the living room. "Here, drink this. You're dehydrated."

After downing half the bottle, Booth peeled open one eye and looked at his partner standing next to him, still dressed from her date. She was wearing a gray and pink dress, and as he took in her appearance, Booth decided with a goofy grin that Brennan needed to wear pink more often. But before he could compliment her, she was speaking and tugging gently at his arm.

"Booth, you should get up and go to your bed. You shouldn't sleep in the chair, it's not good for your back." Her concern was overflowing and her innate need to help him was overwhelming. "Here," she took his hand and wrapped it around her forearm so she could help him to his feet, "I'll help you up."

"Bones," he refused to grip her arm, not wanting to hurt her. "I'm fine. I'll be fine…" Cocking his head sideways, he started to speak. "Bones, what are-"

"No, you're not going to be fine in the morning." She insisted. "Here, finish the water and I'll bring you more." She was fluttering around his apartment and out into his kitchen in such a rush it made him dizzy.

He was confused as to why she was there, but Booth was far from displeased since she was there with him rather than on a date with some guy he'd never even heard her mention before that afternoon. Unless something happened… something bad… that would _definitely _displease him. He was on his feet by the time she was flitting back into the room and the fear that had driven him from his chair faded when he watched her move through the dimly lit room. She stopped in front of him and handed over a bottle of water, which he took and drank while looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Swallowing the liquid, realizing that she must have been right, he was definitely dehydrated, he grinned. "Thanks." Her reply was a gentle smile, the kind that melted his heart every time.

"You look real pretty, Bones." His eyes wandered down her torso again, admiring the form-fitted dress. "That was one lucky sonofabitch who got to see you like this tonight… This is nice." His hand seemed to have a mind of its own and he reached for the loose three-quarter sleeve, rubbing the soft material between his calloused fingertips. His own mention of her date jolted him back to reality and he creased his brow. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here, Bones? Did everything go OK?"

"No, I…" She fumbled her words. "I mean, yeah, dinner was fine. I just…" She took a deep breath and shifted her weight, tilting her hips to one side, letting her gaze dart around the room erratically.

The first full sentence Booth had managed to utter tonight through his drunken haze was a compliment to her… He told her she looked nice. She wasn't certain Charles even noticed that she'd dressed up for their date… He was so focused on himself, so busy telling her about his new experiments that not only did he _not _let her get a word in edgewise during the course of their evening, but he didn't even seem to look at _her_. She was certain, however, that if she hadn't said goodnight at the restaurant, he would have expected her to take him to her bed, he'd even hinted as much during dessert. Regardless of how logical, and rational, and compartmentalizing she fronted herself to be, the hard truth was, Temperance Brennan was a woman, first and foremost. Just a woman. And, like all women, she wanted to know that the effort she put forth in her appearance was pleasing to the person she was attempting to attract. She wanted to hear, even if she brushed it off, that she was desirable. And most of the time, the men she chose to go out with didn't bother with such niceties.

"I wanted to… well...I thought that…" The pale blue-grey eyes finally settled on him, but not on his eyes. Instead, she stared at his chest, following the gold chain of his religious medal down to where it disappeared beneath his undershirt, as she tried to choose her words. "I went to the bar, looking for you…"

Knowing that he had been the one to cause their argument earlier, and assuming that was the reason she was so befuddled, he wanted to put things straight again. Booth raised both his hands and cradled her face, tilting it up so she would look at him. "I'm sorry, Bones. I never should have said those things earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She fought unshed tears that were building up and struggled against the familiar sting in her sinuses, indicating she was about to lose her carefully constructed control. "Booth…" His name came out strangled, higher pitched than her voice normally was. Finally, she raised her big blues up to meet his.

"No, Bones. It was uncalled for. I never should have said anything, it wasn't my place. It's none of my business." His thumb caught a single disobedient tear that fell loose from her lower lid. "You're not an Egghead." A second tear was swiped away, followed closely by a third. "You're my partner, my best friend…My…" He took a quiet breath. "You're a brilliant, independent, _beautiful _woman, Bones. And I just…" He felt himself growing emotional, a side effect of the alcohol and his own nervousness at scaring his partner into running away, he was sure. "I just want you to be happy… I want you to be treated like the special person that you are."

She rolled her lower lip into her mouth, biting it in hopes of stifling the turmoil that was suddenly wracking her body. Brennan couldn't speak, she couldn't acknowledge his words, his sincere sentiment. In the absence of her speaking ability, she did the one thing that she knew would take away the hurt. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against the front of his strong, supportive shoulder. When his heavy arms embraced her fully, she sighed and slid her fingers into his belt loops as if to keep him close.

"I'm sorry, Temperance." His voice was low, whispered against her hair.

Brennan shook her head against his chest. "Don't apologize, Booth… You were right." A sob escaped without permission and before she could stifle it, she knew he'd heard it. "You were right…" She felt him slide his wide hand into her hair, holding her against the side of his neck, and she let him. She let him press a kiss to her forehead as she continued, no longer crying, but definitely sounding like a lost child. "He didn't even bother to ask how my day was… And I don't think he liked my dress." _Now _she _knew _she sounded like a pouting child who didn't her way. But in the safety of her partner's arms, the scientist inside reminded her that the extyensive evidence she'd collected over the years proved that Booth would understand her mini-meltdown. _And _that he wouldn't hold it against her...

"C'mon," he unwrapped one arm and turned them towards the couch. He sat, pulling her down with him. His intent was to tuck her against his side, her head on his shoulder, but she obviously had other plans. Rather than taking the cushion next to him, Brennan turned and sat sideways across his lap, her back against the overstuffed arm and her head on his shoulder. When she pulled her feet onto the sofa, Booth's eyes caught something he hadn't seen earlier. With an easy chuckle, his loose hand settled on her toes. "Are those my stripy socks, Bones?"

She giggled and sniffed at the same time, nodding against his neck. "My feet were cold."

He couldn't stop the satisfied sigh that escaped his lips, knowing that his partner was so comfortable with him that she literally made herself at home in his apartment. "Are they warmer now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Her tears had stopped, her racing heart had calmed and she closed her eyes as his hand gently massaged the arches of her feet. "Hmm…"

After several quiet moments, Booth made a quiet vow to his partner. "Your next date'll be better, Bones. I promise."

"How can you be so certain?"

He smiled and rested his chin on top of her head, noticing the picture frame she'd moved and the little memory book she'd nosed through. He closed his eyes, knowing it was a ballsy step, but forcing himself to take it anyway. " 'Cause I'll pick you up at seven-thirty tomorrow evening. We'll go out."

"We always go out on Saturday nights, Booth," she retorted, though she felt her heart start to pound at the implication.

"Not like this, Bones." He turned his head and rested his cheek on her silky hair, watching his free hand as it still rubbed her feet. He flexed the fingers of his other hand where rested on her hip, holding her in place on his lap. "Go on a date with me. I promise you won't be sorry."

Brennan closed her eyes and exhaled sharply. "What about," she pulled her head away so she could look up at him. "What about the line?"

"I was an ass to draw that line, Bones."

She searched his deep brown eyes and nodded gingerly.

"You agree that I was an ass?" He flashed a crooked smile and winked.

"No," she laughed and let her head fall back to his shoulder, bringing her hand up to rest on his undershirt-covered chest, covering the spot she was certain contained a scar that he had from protecting her. "Yes," she whispered, barely stifling a smile. "I'll go on a date with you, Booth."

The agent hummed happily, squeezing her foot. "Good," he resettled his cheek on top of her head. "Now, I think I need to pass out again… I drank a lot, Bones… I don't even know how much..." He grinned at the feel of her on his lap and tightened his arm, not wanting her to leave.

"So I heard…" She rolled against him a little and caught her breath when his hand moved from her sock-covered feet and settled on her bare legs, cupping her outer calf and pulling her closer. As much as she wanted to remain like that, she worried about her partner's back. "Booth," she tapped her fingers against his suprasternal notch. "Don't fall asleep here. You need to go to bed. Your back…"

"Is fine. My back is fine."

"Well, of course it feels fine now… You're still drunk." She arched her neck so she could look up at him. "Tomorrow it will not feel fine…"

He opened his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes were so clear, so much calmer than they had been just moments before; so trusting. He craned his neck and pressed his lips to her cheek, wanting to kiss her mouth, but not daring to do so. When he felt her fingers furl against his shirt, he broke the kiss but kept his mouth against her soft skin. "Thanks for always looking out for me, Bones."

His slightly chapped lips, the warm breath against her face, ghosting back against her ear, sent shivers through her body. "Well," she managed to utter. "I want your back to be fine, so you can take me on our date..."

He desperately wanted to ask her to stay with him, to sleep with him… Just sleep. When they made love for the first time, he didn't want the numbing effects of alcohol in his system, he wanted to be completely sober, completely hers. "I promise to give you a good date, Bones."

"I know you will, Booth." Her faith in him _(though she would __never_ _call it faith)_ was complete, it was unyielding. Wanting to remain near, but knowing that being too near, in their current state, would result in them having sex, she took a chance. "Do you mind if I stay? In Parker's bed? It's kind of late and…" she shrugged, looking for an excuse that didn't sound too needy.

He didn't need a reason, an excuse. "No," he replied immediately. "I don't mind. Stay. Parker's sheets are clean, I just changed them after he left last weekend. Your emergency toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet." His eyes had darkened and his cheeks grew flushed. "Stay."

She nodded and slowly began extracting herself from his grasp, unable to hide the smile, and truthfully, unwilling to try too hard. "Can I borrow a sweatshirt?"

"Yeah," he pushed up from the sofa. "C'mon back," he started back towards his bedroom, talking as he walked. "Clean towels are in the closet, wash cloths are under the sink. There's an extra blanket in the top of Parker's closet." When she didn't respond by the time he reached his bedroom door he turned back and found her standing in the hallway, looking at a picture.

"You really like photos, don't you, Booth?" She asked without looking away from the collage.

"Yeah," he grinned and leaned against the doorjamb. He watched her for a quiet moment before turning into his room to retrieve something that would serve as acceptable sleepwear for his partner. Once he made a decision, he rejoined her in the hallway. She had moved on to a different group of pictures, one that contained shots of them together with the Jeffersonian team. Standing close behind her, he rested one hand on her hip and remembered the times that the various photos were taken. "They help me remember that I've done some good things in my life… They remind me of good times… And of all the good people in my life…" As he said the words, he brought his cheek next to hers as their eyes settled on the same snapshot.

"There are a lot of me up here, Booth… Even on the other wall… with your family." Her voice quivered nervously.

"Next to Parker," he dropped an innocent kiss on her shoulder, "you're the most important person in my life, Bones. Have been for a long time…"

With a sudden urgency, Brennan spun around. "Booth," she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. His confession wasn't exactly a surprise, but it was still surprising to hear him say it out loud. "I…" Her brow wrinkled. "Maybe we don't have to limit ourselves to having a date tomorrow night. Maybe we could, well, spend the day together." She looked down at her hands anxiously, and within the span of a split second, her mind was flooded with thoughts about his anger when she had planned a date with another man, the offer from the CIA that she had read without permission (he hadn't shared the information with her), the invitation he extended to take her on a date… In the next instant, she realized that ever since partnering with Booth, her life had changed in drastic ways, perhaps most importantly, her _outlook _on life had evolved. She knew, without a doubt, that he had been the catalyst to her extensive evolution. "There are some things I'd like to talk about, Booth."

"Yeah," Booth was just thankful that she hadn't changed her mind about their date, or about staying the night. "Yeah, Bones, that sounds like a plan." He handed her the sweatshirt and grinned. "Thanks for coming by tonight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth," she stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks," she motioned to the shirt and backed away slowly, heading towards Parker's room.

"Night, Bones. Let me know," he jerked his head towards his room, "if you need anything."

**Postscript A/N **

**** A portion of the recruitment letter sent to Booth was extracted / compiled from CIA website**

**I don't know if this will lead to any other chapters or not. I might just leave it here, knowing that our favorite duo is going to have a loooong talk in the morning. What do you think? Wanna just go with whatever your imagination conjured up or should I beat my Muse into submission for a wrap-up chapter? **

**We all know that Booth hated seeing Brennan go on dates with other guys, ever since the very beginning. And I don't think it would be too far of a stretch to imagine him drinking himself into a stupor over just such an event. **

**I promise to get back to DPO as soon as I can wrap my head around something with an actual plot involving a case needing to be solved. With my working hours, at the moment, I'm just happy to be able to write little drabbles like this. **

**Please let me know your thoughts! **

**Peace & love, my friends**

**~jazzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there and welcome back! There were many requests for a second chapter showing B&B's day and their date, so here we are. Actually, I think this will turn into a 3-4 chapter little ditty… JazzyMuse took this chapter off into a different direction than I had originally planned. **

**Thanks to all who read chapter 1 and took the time to comment on it. Your words were very encouraging and helped give JazzyMuse some boost. You all have my love. **

**Disclaimer: still own nothing...nada...zip. Just this idea, that's all. :) **

His head was pounding. The unrelenting rhythm of his blood pulsing through his head emphasized, with a bitter reminder, that he wasn't in his twenties anymore… and that he shouldn't be binge-drinking like he had done. He didn't want to peel open his eyes yet, knowing that the harsh light of day, which was sure to be peeking through the broken slat in his Venetian blinds, would simply be too much to take. Booth inhaled, slow and steady, willing his body to succumb to sleep once again. He should roll onto his back and turn away from the window, but he was comfortably draped over his spare pillow while laying on his left, and he couldn't consciously conjure up a valid argument to convince his body to move.

The dream was so real; he wanted to go back into that blissful world and try to recapture the feelings that lived there. He wanted to drown in fantasies of her. The intense need to lose himself in her soulful eyes, that sultry voice, and her distinct Bones-y scent that was so incredibly overwhelming to the agent. Yes, it all seemed so real...even in his severely hung-over condition.

Bones' scent… Booth's brain was swimming in the memories of her unique fragrance. _Her pheromones,_ his mind lectured himself through the fogginess of exhaustion. _Bones would tell me I'm attracted to her specific 'pheromones'. Hell,_ he retorted to himself bitterly, _every man who crosses her path is attracted to her pheromones_... He inhaled again, wishing he could reclaim the peaceful sensations that he'd experienced all night long in his dreams, as visions of his partner danced in and out of his shadowed thoughts. The love-sick agent wanted to tumble headfirst back into that happy existence between consciousness and fantasy, and in that blurry moment, he didn't care if he ever emerged.

He fisted the pillowcase of the pillow tucked under his arm and buried his face into its softness. Booth had fallen asleep on his left, apparently pressing on a nerve, which triggered an ebb and flow of tingling sensations running along the length of his arm from the curve of his shoulder down to his pinky finger. With a great deal of effort, Booth started to withdraw his arm from beneath the unusually heavy pillow. That was when all of his senses were assaulted simultaneously.

The pillow against his fisted hand shifted and the tiny mew, like that of a kitten, reached his ears. A sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know as he came to immediately realize it wasn't his imagination reminding him of his partner's addictive scent. His nose was actually buried against the soft auburn curls that filled his vision when his eyes snapped open. Involuntarily, the arm that he thought was slung across a pillow, tightened against her, pulling her back further against his chest as a flood of memories of the previous night broke through the haze.

_Bones came here after she didn't find me at the bar_, he reminded himself. _She was on the couch when I woke up in the chair…_ Booth could remember waking and finding his partner in the apartment, and he could remember saying goodnight in the hallway, as she aimed towards Parker's bedroom. But everything in between was a jumble, swallowed up by the far-too-many shots of whiskey he'd consumed at the bar. Like a poorly-filmed movie, grainy visions played out before his eyes… Flashes of her contemplative expression as she studied the scrapbook-of-sorts that she'd found, her smile when he told her she looked pretty, the adorable pink blush that filled her cheeks when he confessed her importance to him. He couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared when he thought about how sexy and cute she looked at the same time, combining the form-fitted dress that hugged her curves perfectly and the garish stripy socks she had helped herself to from his bedside drawer.

_So how did she end up here? In my bed? _He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, relishing in the delicious, fresh scent of her. As his hand involuntarily flexed against her tummy, she snuggled back closer against him in her sleep, wiggling her hips a bit. He swallowed a groan as her bottom pressed further into his groin. Keeping his eyes closed, Booth let his mind focus on the feel of his partner's body pressed against the length of his… His legs followed hers as he spooned behind her, all the way down to their feet, where her dainty, thin size eights rested atop his much wider elevens.

Desperate for some relief in his tingling left arm, but reluctant to shift even an inch, for fear that he might make his partner uncomfortable, he silently willed the compressed nerves to simply go numb. Before he realized it, his fingers were making lazy designs on her tummy, causing her sweatshirt to ride up just enough that his pinky finger felt the satin of her skin. The agent knew he should stop his movements, but he quickly realized he was not in complete control of his actions, and the arm that was extended and tingling curled down and crossed her body, his hand settling on the round curve of her hip.

Like a cat stirring from a long, peaceful nap, Brennan stretched, and in one fluid motion, she rolled towards Booth, snaking one arm over his waist and sandwiching her other arm between their chests as she snuggled her nose against his throat. She mumbled something that resembled "it's too early, Booth," and promptly slipped back into sleep, gripping the waistband of his boxers in her tight little fist.

"Yeah," he whispered against her forehead as he pressed a gentle kiss against the wayward curl that was trapped between his lips and her skin. "It's still early, Bones…" His hands rubbed up and down her back, smoothing the soft material against her body. Eventually, Booth rolled onto his back, moving in tandem and taking her with him as if they'd been sleeping together for years, until she was nestled perfectly, safely, against his side with her head resting on his shoulder. As he, too, was pulled back into the land of dreams, Booth knew there was something magical about waking up with the one person he truly loved; it was different from any other experience he'd ever had. Before succumbing to the siren call of slumber, he whispered his love into her messy auburn hair, not realizing that his ministrations against her back had cause her to wake and to subsequently hear his declaration.

Brennan felt Booth's body relax as he fell back to sleep and she opened her eyes slowly, afraid that even the tiny movement of her eyelashes would wake him again. There was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her, _screaming at her,_ that she should be panicking at this point or that, at the very least, she should be pulling free from the firm hold of his embrace. Instead, she felt a ghostly smile curl the corners of her lips.

She thought back to the night before, when she tossed and turned restlessly in Parker's bed, unable to get comfortable, regardless of the fact that the boy's mattress was one of the best money could buy. She knew that when Booth upgraded Parker's bed from the youth size to the twin, he hadn't skimped. Booth wanted his son to have a bed, and essentially a bedroom, that he could grow into as he got older. And, she smirked in memory, that it was at her own urging that Booth pick the mattress that would offer the best skeletal support for the boy's growing bones. But in the dark hours of the previous night, the comfort of that pillow top mattress offered no rest for her. The sheer need to be close to her partner was undeniable, and after two hours of struggling with her weakness, she metaphorically swallowed her pride and padded quietly into his bedroom.

Brennan closed her eyes again as she inhaled his spicy, Boothy scent. It had been so easy for her to slip into his bed beside him, taking the empty pillow to his left. She knew that he hadn't woken completely when she joined him, but had stirred when the mattress shifted beneath her weight. Placing her cool palm against the side of his sleeping face, she shushed him back to sleep, letting him know that she was there, and they would talk in the morning. It took every ounce of constraint she possessed to not press her lips to his while he slept. It was a feeling that was both familiar and foreign to the scientist, so she vowed to speak to Angela for assistance in exploing the reasons behind the conflicting emotions.

When she crawled between the sheets, Booth had reached for her instantly, pulling her towards him and allowing her to turn until he could spoon up behind her. He mumbled something incoherently against the back of her neck before falling back into a deep slumber, but his actions had been unmistakably possessive. He extended his left arm into the hollow space between her neck and the pillow, while his other arm wrapped protectively around her waist from behind, anchoring her in place. Typically, Brennan didn't like the trapped feeling that accompanied sleeping side-by-side with another person, especially when that other person was extremely tactile. However, she felt no sense of discomfort associated with Booth's touch. Surprisingly, she welcomed the warmth and strength of his body as he conformed to her curves by pressing close throughout the night.

When she heard him mutter something about love as he drifted back to sleep, her heart started to flutter uncontrollably. Carefully, she raised her head from his shoulder and glanced up at his peaceful features. Brennan had always thought that Booth had a fine face, a pleasant symmetry at which she enjoyed sneaking peeks when he wasn't paying attention. She stilled her breathing, willed her body to remain motionless and just looked at him, studying him like a human skeleton laid out beside her. There had been lots if times she wanted to just admire his physique but never really had an opportunity like the one that now presented itself to her. So, she wanted to take advantage of the situation and traced every contour with her eyes.

She scrutinized the tiny pockmarks along his jaw, slightly accentuated but his morning stubble. She watched his pulse point, subconsciously counting his heartbeats. Almost involuntarily, her fingers reached up and traveled the length of his clavicle, moving the chain if his religious medal aside as she did. When she realized that her movements would likely disturb her sleeping partner, she pulled her hand away, wincing at her inability to just look at Booth's body without touching it.

"Mmm. Don't stop..."

The quiet, husky utterance startled her and her eyes darted up to meet his, feeling the panic she had expected earlier suddenly flood her system.

"Booth, I-" Brennan started to pull away, apologetic that she had disturbed him, and even more so, embarrassed that she had been caught.

He tightened his arm, keeping her close as he chuckled quietly. "S'ok, Bones." He trapped her hand between his chest and his much larger palm. "It felt good..." His deep brown irises bored into hers. "You didn't have to stop."

Realizing Booth wasn't upset with her, Brennan started to relax again, leaning back down into him. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

He hummed quietly as he pressed his lips and nose into her hair. "I'm not sorry..." Booth ran his right palm along her arm, from where he'd been holding her hand against his body, up to her shoulder and then down her side until it settled on her hip. "Besides, I've been dozing on and off," he flexed his fingers. "But the minute you woke up, I was tuned into your movements." Sensing she was about to apologize again, he shook his head. "Don't." He craned his neck back and knuckled her chin so she would look up at him. "It felt nice. _Really _nice, Bones." His voice was quiet, still thick with sleep and husky with barely contained desire. His eyes skipped across her pale features before settling on the clear blues that were watching him intently. He leaned forward and brushed her nose with his. "Good mornin', Bones."

With a surprisingly shy smile, she brought her hand up to his cheek and brushed her fingertips along his zygomatic bone. "Good morning, Booth." She stretched up and pressed her lips to his cheek and remained still while he did the same, letting his slightly chapped lips rest against her soft skin just a little longer than necessary.

When the partners pulled apart, Brennan settled her head against Booth's shoulder once more as he tugged her close again. "Not that I'm complaining, Bones," he grinned as he stared at the ceiling, "but didn't you go to Parker's room last night?"

"Well," she spanned her fingers across his chest, outlining the neckline of his tank top undershirt. "I couldn't get comfortable, even though I know from previous visits that his bed is quite comfortable…"

"Mmm," Booth hummed in approval. "Thank God for that…"

Confused, Brennan's head snapped up. "What?"

"Oh," Booth stammered, "I don't mean thank God you couldn't get comfortable…" He shrugged one shoulder playfully. "Well, not _really_..." he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "But, if you had been comfortable, then I would've been very lonely waking up this morning…" He turned suddenly, so he could face her, but kept her head on his bicep. "I liked how it felt to wake up with you, Bones, if that's not too bold to say…"

"Well," she laughed breathily. "If we're being honest here, last night was one of the best sleeps I've ever had…"

With a smug grin curling one side of his mouth, he dared to let his fingers inch beneath the bottom hem of her shirt where it had ridden up on her hip, tickling her lightly. "I have an idea," he palmed her ribs brazenly.

Unable to stop the shiver at the sensation of his calloused hands on her body in a way they'd never before touched her, Brennan struggled to focus on his words. The chocolate brown eyes that had been offering her compassion for years were dancing and his mouth, _that wickedly sexy mouth_, was curled invitingly, but she had to remind herself that they hadn't _quite _gotten that far… Yet. "What's…" she cocked an eyebrow. "What's your idea?"

"Well," he sat up on his knees, facing her while he pulled her up to a seated position. He realized with a great deal of surprise, that he was feeling suddenly spry, much more alert than he should after a night of heavy drinking. His headache has subsided, and he was certain it was because of the woman sharing his blankets. "You wanted to spend some time together before our date tonight, right? That's still the plan?" When she nodded, his smile grew. "Awesome," his eyes twinkled. "Let's make a whole day of it. There's someplace I've been wanting to take you…" He cocked his head sideways. "If you're game, I thought we could pack a lunch, take a bottle of wine… It might not be your standard 'date', per se, but I am confident that you'll enjoy this place…"

She smiled at both his boyish excitement and at the idea of spending the day with him. "Where is this place?" Her curiosity was almost overwhelming, though she knew she'd go anywhere that he asked.

"It's a surprise." He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly. "But tell ya what, if you don't have a good time today, then our next date-destination is your call and my treat." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for her to accept his challenge. "What'dya say?"

Feeding off of his excitement, she found herself nodding. "Then I say...yes."

"You won't be sorry, I promise, Bones." On impulse, he leaned forward and cradled her face in his wide hands. "You deserve to always have good dates," he pressed his lips to hers in a tender show of affection. "And I intend to be the one taking you on those dates… If you'll let me."

"I..." His kiss left her speechless. "I should call a cab so I can get home to change…" She suddenly remembered that she was only wearing Booth's shirt and her panties, and that the only clothes she had at the moment were the ones she wore on her unfulfilling date the night before.

He shook his head. "Let me take a quick shower and get dressed, then I'll take you home so you can get ready. We can stop at the Levi's Deli at pick up some sandwiches on the way outta town."

"Well, then," she pushed him playfully, still slightly dizzy from the kiss that he'd planted on her unexpectedly. "Hurry up! It's already half past ten… We've slept the morning away…"

**Postscript A/N **

**So, our boy Booth has a Boothy idea for their day. Whatcha think? Sound interesting? **

**Maybe you'll be happy to know that yes, I have gotten back into writing the next DPO chapter and streamlined the outline nicely. I should be able to start building on it this week. I just needed to get my head screwed back on straight. **

**Thanks to you all, again, for taking time to reach out to me and let me know your thoughts. It is much appreciated. **

**peace & love, my friends, **

**~jazzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Welcome back! **

**Yes, so this little tale is turning into a much more extended version of the OneShot that the JazzyMuse and I originally discussed… LOL (no real surprise there, right?)**

**Thank you for your support on this little venture! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, much to my dismay…. **

Booth stood in Brennan's kitchen, calling in their pick-up order from Levi's Deli while Brennan showered. When he finally heard the distinct sounds of her rummaging around in her room, he called into her, wanting to make sure she dressed appropriately.

"Hey, Bones?" he yelled from the end of the hall. "Make sure you wear comfortable walking shoes! And bring a jacket, we'll be out kinda late… I know it's June now, but you might get chilly… It's supposed to drop down into the upper fifties tonight." Well, he _hoped _they would be out late enough for her to feel the temperature drop... He leaned against the wall, imagining his partner getting ready for their day out.

"I will," her muffled voice carried through the heavy door. "I figured that comfortable clothes were in order, since you're wearing your flannel shirt and jeans…" She opened her bedroom door and looked at Booth as he stood at the juncture where the hallway joined the rest of her apartment. "Is this acceptable?" She held her arms out from her body for his inspection.

Booth's mouth went dry. His dark eyes raked down her curvy body, taking in her appearance with a huge degree of appreciation. She wore button-down plaid shirt tucked into body-hugging jeans, and he felt his palms itch with the desire to wrap themselves around her hips. Her long sleeves were rolled up until they rested just below her elbows. The light pink vertical lines in her shirt followed the contours of her breasts deliciously, causing Booth's eyes to involuntarily linger on the plump swells threatening to pop the buttons open. The color combination of pink and dusky blue reminded him how much he liked seeing her in the feminine color the night before. When his subconscious reminded him that he needed to breathe, his eyes darted up to meet her pale gaze as she waited for his analysis of her outfit.

She raised one hand, showing him that she held a lightweight FBI jacket, which she'd confiscated from him several years earlier. "I have a jacket…" Her tone was matter-of-fact, as if his reluctance to comment on her choice of outfit was contingent on that one piece of outerwear.

"Perfect, Bones." He licked his lips nervously. "You look great…" He shook himself out of his stunned stupor and pushed off the wall. "I mean," he shrugged a little, "well… Yeah… OK, you ready?" He clapped his hands unnecessarily and motioned for her to walk past him. "It's gonna take a couple hours to get there…"

"A couple _hours_?" Brennan was surprised that her partner had chosen a place so far away for an afternoon outing. "Where are you taking me?" She glanced over her shoulder and caught Booth's eyes wandering across her backside. She felt inwardly pleased because she had chosen her jeans carefully, knowing that they hugged her shape like a second epidermis. Brennan had decided that if she was finally going to explore the obvious chemistry that she and Booth constantly battled, she was going to take advantage of all her 'womanly assets', as Angela once advised her.

Startled that he was caught, Booth's eyes darted up and met her inquisitive blues. "Huh?"

Brennan grinned, her cheeks growing warm with a satisfied, rosy blush. She felt admired; and having Booth's admiration was different, _and far better,_ than having any other man's attention. She turned and faced him, tilting her head in a very typical-Brennan-fashion. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I was expecting someplace closer…"

Suddenly worried that he was interfering with more of her day than she had originally intended, Booth's eyes widened. "Oh… um. I'm sorry, Bones. I should've checked with you first about what else you had goin' on…" He shoved his hands into his pockets. "We don't have to go today. We can go another day."

"What? Why?" The little 'V' that Booth adored formed between her eyebrows.

"Because of how far it is…"

"I don't care how far it is, Booth." The 'V' disappeared as she raised both brows and smiled. "I find that I'm looking forward to spending the day with you." She turned away, happy to see the relief that visibly washed over Booth at her admittance. "And," she hastily added, "I'm curious about this mysterious place that you want to show me…" She grabbed her bag and the bottle of water that Booth set on the kitchen island for her. "Although, I must admit that I am a little anxious about why you haven't told me about this destination before, if you have been wanting to take me there… It makes me wonder what we'll be doing..."

Booth met her veiled question with a crooked smile. "Well, Bones," he picked up the handheld cooler containing their small bottle of wine and disposable glasses. "There's a story behind it…" He knew that wouldn't satisfy her current state of inquisitiveness, but he wanted to wait until they arrived, so he could walk her through the reasons. "You'll see." He winked playfully. "I'll explain everything, don't worry."

B/B/B/B

The ride was filled with their typical banter, allowing the miles to pass relatively unnoticed as they headed south out of DC. When Booth turned onto West I-64, Brennan tried in vain to determine their destination. Booth was doing his best to distract her by cracking jokes and talking about Parker's classes. The back of Brennan's mind, however, was in constant motion as she tried to unravel the mystery-outing before they arrived.

As he drove west, then south, and finally west again, Booth glanced sideways at his partner.

"Figure it out yet?" He grinned, knowing that despite her continued engagement in their conversations, she was tumbling ideas around in that genius mind of hers.

"No," she watched scenery pass them by unceremoniously. "But based on your initial indication that we would be traveling about two hours, we should be arriving soon." Her eyes swiveled back to his profile, admiring his handsomely chiseled features.

"We sure are," his smile grew as he slowed the SUV. "Have you ever seen Virginia's Natural Bridge Park?"

Shaking her head, Brennan read the array of signage as they pulled into the parking lot. "No, I haven't, Booth..."

He was happy that she hadn't been there before because he was looking forward to showing her around. "Well, this place is beautiful. I think you'll like it." He found a parking space beneath some trees at the far end of the lot. "We'll take our lunch in and eat first. There are a couple of spots that I'd like to show you today."

When he looked across the console at his partner, he could practically see the anticipation radiating from her. She loved exploring new places and learning new information. And although she might know everything she needed to know about the rock formations, or foliage, or history of the area, this was still one location to which he could introduce her. That simple truth pleased the agent.

"We won't have time to see everything today, the property's pretty big," Booth explained. "But there are a few specific things I'd like you to see." His mouth was curled into a crooked smile as he grabbed the wine from the cooler, putting into the bag with their sandwiches, so everything could be disposed of once they were through with lunch and they didn't need to carry around an empty cooler.

"Do you come here often?" She asked, chuckling at the cliché-sounding pickup line. "I mean…"

"I know what you meant, Bones," Booth laughed, slamming the hatch closed on the SUV. He motioned towards the entrance gate. "And yeah, I do come here pretty often… Well, I used to, anyway. Haven't been here for about six or seven months now." He glanced sideways at his partner, "though, the clarity that I found here is never far from my mind…"

"Clarity?" She asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I intend to show you, Bones." He flashed a card to the lady at the ticket window and when he caught Brennan's scrutiny of what he was showing, he offered it to her. "I renew my membership here annually, so I can come and go as often as I want. And I can bring one guest in with me at a time…"

She studied the annual pass before handing it back to her partner. "Do you bring a guest with you each time you come?" What she was really asking was whether or not he brought _women_ with him, but she didn't dare be so bold as to actually come out and say it. The _scientist_ knew she had no right to question his choice of guests, but the _woman_ felt a sudden flash of unwarranted jealousy.

He winked playfully as he shoved the card back into his wallet, recognizing the real question hidden behind her carefully chosen words. "Sometimes… Usually it's Parker." His grin widened. "Today, it's you." Placing his open palm at the small of her back , Booth ushered her through the gate, handing her a map of the property as they walked.

They chatted easily as Brennan let him guide her to a vast picnic area surrounding a lake. There were several covered picnic tables scattered erratically across the lawn. Some were close enough to enable large families to eat together while still allowing enough distance for strangers to not feel crowded. There were a handful of tables set apart from the rest, several were under shelters while a few were under the more natural cover of trees, which provided a little extra privacy for those visitors who wanted it. It was one of the naturally-secluded tables that Booth claimed for their own.

"Booth, it's very pretty here." Brennan admired the large waterlily blooms scattered across the pond, smiling wistfully as her eyes took in their surroundings with the expertise of a scientist on a field trip.

"Water lilies are a very important component of a pond's Eco-system." She spoke as she surveyed the varieties of blossoms filling the water, her tone was full-on-teacher-mode, even though she was just talking to Booth. "The lily pads provide much-needed shade to the water's inhabitants during the heat of summer, keeping the temperature moderate. By blocking out the harshest of the sun's rays, lilies not only aid in limiting the amount of algae-growth, but they also give the resident fish protection from the sun, many of which would perish if the temperature was too warm." She turned her attention back to Booth and found him listening intently, causing her lips to curl up in a soft grin. "And they're very beautiful. They're like little gemstones floating on the water, catching the prisms of the sun."

Booth was stunned to hear his partner switch modes so easily, going from educator to dreamer in the blink of an eye. He searched her face, his deep brown eyes taking in the healthy glow in her cheeks and the clarity of her pale eyes. "That was very poetic, Bones…" He grinned and offered her a plastic wine glass filled part-way. "_And_ very interesting at the same time…" They tapped their cups in a toasting fashion and chuckled at the hollow sound the hard plastic made. "I didn't know lilies were so important… I always thought they were nothing more than frog homes."

Brennan laughed and sipped her wine. "You know, frogs don't actually _live_ on lily pads, Booth. Some smaller frogs might sit or rest on a pad, but the image that most people have of frogs residing on lily pads permanently is nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Aw, man… and all these years I thought that frogs had little toady-mansions on lily pads…" He teased as he placed her deli order in front of her seat and put his own on the opposite side of the table.

"Booth," she was very serious, "toads and frogs are two different species…" She noticed the glint in his eye. "Oh…" she blushed at the realization. "You were joking…"

"Yeah, sorry, Bones." He laughed and sat down, with his back to the pond so she could sit facing it and continue to enjoy the view. _And_ _he could admire his view of her_…

Brennan cut into her salad and raised her eyes to catch her partner watching her instead of eating. "You're not hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." He answered honestly, but made no move to unwrap his sandwich. He rested his arms on the table and leaned slightly forward. "You asked me if I bring people here often." He watched as she shifted, appearing slightly uncomfortable that he might be confessing something she didn't want to hear. "I said 'usually Parker'… The truth is, Parker is the _only_ other person I've ever brought here." He sat back and started unwrapping his sub, knowing that he had his partner's attention. "I never wanted to share this place with anyone. I mean, I know it's a public place and anyone can visit, but I never wanted to have anyone else with me when I'm here." He looked up from his sandwich to find that she was still watching him. "Except you," he confessed. "I've wanted to bring you for a long time. We just never really had the opportunity."

"This place must be very special to you, Booth," her voice was thick, inexplicably filled with emotion. "Thank you."

He shook his head slightly. "Thank _you_ for trusting me enough to spend the day with me, without knowing where I was bringing you."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they looked around and ate, the sounds of other visitors filling their ears. Occasionally they would comment on what they were watching or about something they heard. Mostly, however, their food was consumed amidst an undercurrent of familiar sexual tension stock-full of glances and smiles and lost moments in which they just watched one another. Brennan spent a great deal of time observing and cataloging the actions of the variety of people around them, and Booth spent those minutes watching her.

As Brennan finished her salad and Booth crumpled up the white deli paper that had wrapped his sandwich, she took a drink of wine and nodded in acceptance of a refill when Booth held up the mostly-empty bottle. He finished it off by pouring the remainder into her glass.

"Will you tell me the story of what brought you here?" She inquired hesitantly. She was consciously aware of the fact that he hadn't yet opened up to her about the 'back-story', as he had referred to it, and she didn't want to pry. But she would be lying if she said her curiosity wasn't piqued by this hidden-side of her partner.

"Yeah," he took a sharp intake of breath and a mouthful of wine, emptying his glass. Adding it to their bag of trash, he swallowed his anxiety and trudged forward. "Well… It was about three and a half months after that first case… you know, _our_ first case." He motioned between them and when she nodded, listening closely, he resigned himself to telling the whole story, even though admitting to the dark time in his past was painful.

"Yeah…well, anyway, I had just closed a case. It was a tough one – a kidnapping of a five-year-old boy…" Seeing the concern in her eyes, Booth assured his compassionate partner immediately. "We got him back, though I'm sure he needed years of therapy afterwards… I was the shooter on that one." He lowered his eyes to his hands and intertwined his own fingers nervously. "The shot was a tough one, there were only two of us qualified to take it and Nelson was at the wrong angle." He took a cleansing breath. "The kid was right there, bound and gagged at the guy's feet when I took him out… So that little boy – he was not only terrified at having been taken from his family, threatened and restrained, but then he watched his tormentor killed right before his eyes… got splattered with the guy's brains…" Booth's eyes watered and filled with sorrow. "I didn't have a choice, and I know that, but it still sucked to do it."

"The kidnapper wasn't negotiating?" Brennan asked out of pure curiosity, not at all judgmental.

"Nah," Booth shook his head. "The father was some big-wig lawyer and the kidnapper wanted a ridiculous amount of money – more than would have been possible to put together in the time frame he demanded and he was gonna kill the kid at the first sign of trouble. So I had to do it."

She nodded in understanding, reaching out and placing her cool palm over his clasped fingers. She knew there was nothing she could say that would take away the pain of his memory. Previous experience, however, had proven to her that Booth could be soothed to an extent by her empathy and a simple touch. So, she did what she knew would help and squeezed his hands in support.

"Anyway," he continued. "That's not the point of this story." He unwrapped his fingers so he could clasp her hand, selfishly taking advantage of the opportunity that presented itself. "Let me back-step to a better starting point… I got a little ahead of myself. I started attending Gamblers Anonymous meetings on a regular basis just about two weeks after you and I closed our case." He ran his thumb over her hand, surprised at how silky her skin felt beneath his calloused pad and his focus shifted momentarily from his story to the contrast between the paleness of her skin and his darker olive pigment. His imagination drifted until he was wondering how her skin was going to feel when he finally ran his open palms along her arms, her torso, her tummy, her… When she squeezed his fingers in an attempt to regain his focus, dark eyes darted up to meet hers and he smiled at being caught in a daydream.

"Sorry…" He grinned and opened his fingers, capturing hers between them and proceeded. "That case, it ended in the very early hours of a Saturday morning… I'm talkin' 3:30 or 4:00 am by the time we were done processing all the paperwork. I was wired; completely coiled like a spring about to pop. All I wanted to do was head up to Atlantic City and blow my whole paycheck… I didn't care about paying my rent, I didn't care about eating for the month…" He was ashamed about his previous actions, but didn't want to keep anything from Brennan. He wanted her to understand his frame of mind at that time. "I couldn't call my sponsor from G.A. because he'd just taken his girl on a cruise and was totally incommunicado. There was another guy I could talk to, but I didn't know him that well and I just couldn't face retelling my story to another person. I felt like such a friggin' loser… but it was an impulse that I just couldn't control. So I grabbed my debit card, my wallet and keys and got in my truck, completely prepared to head north and watch the sunrise in Jersey." He swallowed thickly, reliving those moments in his mind as he related them to his partner.

"So there I was, sitting in my truck and all I could think about was 'what would Justin tell me? How would he help me?' Justin was my sponsor. And I knew he would tell me that I was stronger than the addiction… And that I had big plans for my future and gambling was going to kill those dreams… And he would make me name the important things I wanted out of life – say them out loud and give life and meaning to them…" Booth raised his dark eyes and gave a rueful smile. "So that's what I did. I sat in the truck and said all my goals out loud, and I reminded myself what I needed to do in order to reach those goals. And," he raised one shoulder in a tiny shrugging motion, "instead of driving north up to the Jersey Shore, I drove south without a destination. At some point I turned west before going south again and finally I stopped for breakfast at a dingy little truck stop. After I ate, I had intentions of going home again, but a handful of signs grabbed my attention, so I followed them. Eventually, they led me here." He waved his arm in a sweeping motion. "I spent the next two days here."

Brennan was completely enraptured in listening to Booth tell his tale. She hated knowing that he had struggled with such a deep-rooted addiction, but inwardly she was so proud of him, because she knew the truth of her partner. She knew he overcame his addiction for the most part, and although he faced difficult situations every single day that would test the strengths of _anyone_, he was strong enough to resist the constant temptations that gambling held over him. She took a sip of wine, finishing her glass, and studied his hardened features. "You fought it, Booth. And you won…" Her lips curled gracefully, revealing a radiant smile – the kind she only showed to him. "That's wonderful, Booth. No wonder this place holds special memories for you… This is the place that saved you from gambling after fighting the urges on your own...when your sponsor was not there to help..." She stretched her right hand over to where he sandwiched her left between his wide palms.

"Addictions suck, Bones – they're so vicious, and so damn hard to fight. It was a huge step for me to come here rather than go do what I really wanted to do. But… That isn't exactly why this park holds a special place in my heart…"

"Oh…" Her forehead crinkled, she wondered if she missed something in his story, but the anthropologist was certain she had paid close attention to her partner as he spoke. Though, she knew it was possible that she missed something when she let herself become distracted by the silky baritone timbre of his voice… And she _did_ catch herself (more than once) allowing her imagination to run away with images of his long, taut body pressing against hers much like it had that morning when they woke and he was flush against her from behind. She blinked, breaking free from his spell once more. "What… um… What is it, then?" It was the only coherent sentence she could manage to piece together as she envisioned running her hands over his bare chest… and lower…

Booth watched in silent amazement as his partner's eyes darkened while she studied him. At first he thought he might be misinterpreting the signs, but when the dainty pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips while her eyes were practically unbuttoning his shirt, he realized (much to his pleasant surprise) he was not alone in his daydreams. He grabbed the trash, crumpling it up with purpose and pushed up from the table. "Let's walk, Bones. There's a lot of ground to cover today. I want to make sure you see the things that spoke to me… metaphorically."

Booth ushered his partner with a gentle hand on the small of her back – on his own personal Brennan-real-estate, as he had, years ago, come to think of that part of her body. Once they were on the wooded path of his choice, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked at her side, listening as she rattled on about the butterflies that fluttered around them and the bird songs they could hear from the treetops.

"Since when did you become an expert on critters, Bones? I thought that was Hodgins' territory." Booth grinned. "You're not gonna turn into a bug-n-slime-girl, are you? 'Cause I don't mind telling you, bugs and slime don't look too good on you..."

Her throaty laugh filled the air, complete with a little snort as she tried to take a breath, and it was like music to his ears. To many people, Booth knew Brennan's demeanor and rich alto voice were not exactly attractive; but to him, they just added to her awkward allure – he found her to be irresistible.

"That is quite humorous, Booth. 'Bug-n-slim-_girl_' because I am a female describing our surroundings much the same way that Dr. Hodgins would, and when you first became my partner, you referred to Jack as the 'bug-n-slime-_guy_'. But now you just call him Bug-boy and you should know that he loves that…" She leaned closer and lowered her voice conspiratorially, like she was sharing a secret and was afraid that someone nearby would hear her divulgence. "Angela told me that Jack was quite pleased you had a nickname for him…" She waggled her eyebrows comically and flashed him a radiant smile as she stood upright again.

"When I was in South America, shortly after I completed my first Doctorate, I developed an unusual appreciation for butterflies and songbirds." She shrugged, her cheeks filling with rosy blush. "When I came back home, I continued studying them, learning which species were indigenous to this area. But I never dedicated enough time to learn in as much detail as Hodgins… Not _nearly_ as much…"

"Hmm," Booth eyed her sideways and snickered. "You sure sound like you knew about as much as him."

She playfully shoved his arm and gasped quietly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. The momentum of her push sent him hopping down a tiny slope towards the view he wanted to show her, and so he used the movement as an excuse to touch her… _And _to feel her touch him. When she stumbled a little and crashed into him, Booth's free hand came to rest on her hip, steadying her carefully. The hand that wasn't engulfed in Booth's, gripped his bicep firmly, instantly and expertly cataloging the play of his muscle beneath her touch and Brennan didn't even bother to fight the smile threatening to break free.

Booth fought to steady his breathing, feeling a surge of desire wash over him when he smelled the light fragrance of her perfume... _or lotion, or whatever the hell this woman uses to drive me crazy_, he thought to himself… He flexed his fingers against the roundness of her hip and shifted a half-step closer, tightening his hold on her hand and weaving his fingers between hers.

"Sorry," his words came out quietly, his voice husky. "I didn't mean to knock you off balance…" His dark eyes searched hers, seeing many of his own emotions reflecting back at him. "I just…" He looked down just in time to see her sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and he forgot what he was saying. "Uhhm…" They were standing so close that Booth could feel the warmth of her breath as she, too, seemed to have trouble maintaining complete control. "I wanted to…" _Kiss you_, he thought to himself, _I wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you. I want to drown kissing you…_

Brennan could feel Booth's struggle as his muscles twitched beneath her palm and the veins in his thick neck started to throb. Her eyes darted between his dark orbs and his slightly chapped lips and back again. She remembered the way his lips felt on hers and she longed to feel them again. She wanted to feel them plucking at her mouth, and sucking the length of her neck, and exploring the rest of her body… She thought about the kiss under the mistletoe and the one under the garish neon light of the dingy pool hall. Suddenly she felt herself leaning forward, stretching up slightly, so she could meet him halfway. One part of her wanted to close the distance completely and crush her lips to his, but the other part of her needed the first move to come from her partner. Although he pretty much admitted the night before, that the inane line keeping them apart was nearing the point of obliteration, she needed _him _to be the one erasing it.

Booth released her hand and palmed her waist, craning his head a fraction of an inch as he shifted his body in subconscious compensation for their height difference. He watched as his partner's eyes fluttered closed as he grew nearer, and he slid his hand around to the small of her back and tugged, closing off the barely-there distance between their bodies. Now free from his hold, Brennan brought her palm to Booth's hip and clutched at his denim-covered body.

Mere centimeters separated their mouths; they were sharing breaths, their noses rubbed gently and a nearly inaudible '_Booth' _was whispered into the air. As his ebony eyes closed, and he took a final intake of breath in preparation for what he intended to be an hour-long kiss, Booth's attention was distracted by the sounds of a group of people crashing through the forest, coming in their direction at a fast pace. His eyes peeled open and he saw Brennan's brow had wrinkled in disapproval of their intruders. She, too, whipped her head sideways and glared up the trail at the oncoming slew of unwelcome teenagers.

When Booth heard his partner emit a threatening growl from somewhere deep in her throat, he couldn't help but chuckle and he simply palmed her neck, tucking her head beneath his chin and pressing her cheek against his chest.

"Shh," he muttered into her hair. "Maybe if we're really quiet, they'll go away…"

With piercing, icy eyes she watched the small group of high-schoolers gain ground, coming ever closer to their spot. As if on cue, two of the strangers looked up and locked gazes with the partners as their approach was studied. In a fumble of missteps and near-falls, the other members of the little assembly bumped into one another and skidded to a halt when they saw the silently threatening looks that were being tossed their way. Brennan fisted the hem of Booth's untucked shirt, sighed in frustration and finally just leaned her full weight against him, knowing he would support her without argument. Her clear blue-gray eyes, which, just seconds before, were filled with lust and warmth, were now like daggers, warning the undesirables from coming any closer. Booth ran one open hand along the length of her back soothingly and ran his thumb back and forth across the nape of her neck, offering an intimate cornerstone of comfort. His eyes had gone from the ebony of desire to the blackness of anger in an instant, cautioning against any further advancement from the damn kids who'd just interrupted their moment.

"Er, umm…." one boy stuttered as he felt a chill run down his spine that started with Brennan's glare. "Uhh…" He backhanded an open fist against his buddy's chest while maintaining eye contact with the anthropologist. "We gotta go, guys..." he addressed his friends as he started to back away.

"Yeah…" A taller boy nodded emphatically, locked in a terrifying staring contest with Booth. "S-s-sorry, dude, um, I mean mister…" The red-head shook his head gently, as if to clear his mind. "Sir… Sorry, sir…" he shifted his gaze to Brennan and almost fell over his friends when they didn't move fast enough. "And ma'am… Sorry…"

The gawky teens couldn't get away fast enough, all of them feeling more than a little threatened by nothing more than the unwavering looks that they were receiving from the partners. They all turned and ran back up the trail, laughing nervously at their own skittish reactions to the strangers and muttering between exerted breaths about what a scary-hot the woman was…

For several moments, long after the noise and disturbing clatter of their visitors had died away, Brennan remained pressed against Booth. Her head was still tucked under his chin as she stared off into the distance, regret seeping from every pore in her body. They'd been wrapped up in a '_moment'_; so close to what she was certain they _both _wanted, and their peace had been shattered. Now she stood there, frustrated and struggling with emotion, uncertain of how to recapture the feelings that had just been ripped away.

Once the teens were out of sight, Booth closed his eyes and just continued holding his partner close, running his hand lazily up and down her back. He took a deep breath, and finally pressed a kiss into her hair and took a brief moment to revel in her scent. He could tell, however, that his partner was upset. Her body was stiff against his, her breathing forced and every now and then, he could feel a little cringe-like tremor rake through her body. Booth hated to see His Bones ill at ease and he wanted to help her relax once more so they could get back to enjoying their day.

"You OK, Bones?" His voice was quiet, affectionate; he knew she was feeling awkward and didn't want her to dwell on it too much, for fear that she'd pull away from him emotionally. He craned his head back gently so he could look down at her. When she didn't look up, he knuckled her chin until she did. "Bones?" He cradled her jaw, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "We're good; you know that right? We're gonna be fine. I promise."

Her trust in Booth was absolute and she searched his eyes looking for the same conviction she heard in his voice. When she found it, her entire body relaxed once again. Nodding, she slid her hand from where she was still gripping his arm and she rested it against his chest. "Yes."

He kissed her forehead, knowing that they will have to rebuild to another moment, but he couldn't resist a gentle peck against her flushed skin. "So…. You wanna see something pretty?"

She nodded, bright with relief that he was still obviously feeling affectionate for her. "Yes," she breathed, not yet feeling strong enough to actually speak.

He smiled and took her hand, guiding her around the the tiny clump of trees beside where they stood. He stepped up onto the flat surface of a large boulder, then helped her climb up beside him. The rocky ledge overlooked a deep canyon. There were dozens of wildflowers growing up the rock wall opposite from where they stood. Stepping forward, the pair moved in tandem until they reached the railing. Brennan felt Booth's fingers tighten on her fingers as his arm stiffened, keeping her close by his side.

"I'm not going to fall over the railing, Booth." She smirked and reached over to place her hand over his, tapping him patronizingly. Brennan was about to make a joke when she allowed her eyes to take in the full view of what she was supposed to be looking at. "Booth," she was breathless. "This place is beautiful…" The panoramic scene that unfolded before her as she looked around was filled with blue skies and vibrant evergreen trees, blue and yellow blossoms and a meandering crystal clear stream at the base of the gorge. She turned her head to look at her partner and saw a waterfall in the distance. "It's so pretty."

Booth nodded, following her gaze as the breeze shifted the waterfall mist, moving the airborne water droplets through a ray of sunshine, resulting in a pale rainbow. "I sit up here often..." He tugged her with him as he moved to a relatively narrow rise off to the side, where he sat down, straddling a natural rock platform and leaving space for her to sit in the parted 'V' of his thighs. "It's quiet up here… peaceful…" He chuckled when he saw her cheeks rise in a smile. "Ok, it's quiet when noisy-ass teenagers aren't invading…" He cupped her waist and pulled her back against him, letting his body act as a seat-back for his partner.

Brennan felt her heart begin to race as she tucked back into position against Booth. The strength of his wide hands wrapping around her waist and settling on her hips combined with the warmth of his body and the scent of his cologne all invaded her senses, transporting her imagination into a world of fantasies in which she and her partner engaged in very _unpartnerly_ activities that inevitably led to them ending up in bed. With a deep breath, Brennan let her head fall back against Booth's shoulder as she continued to watch the waterfall in the near distance.

"Booth," she spoke after several minutes, her voice soft and airy.

"Hmm?" Booth rubbed his cheek against her temple, absently dropping a kiss on the side of her head. Involuntarily, his hands slid around until they rested on her belly.

Brennan hesitated but swallowed her nervousness and plowed forward. "Last night, when I came to your apartment…" she rested her hands over his, as if holding them in place. "I was just looking at your pictures, and your books… I found your little photo book on the top shelf…"

Remembering waking up and unexpectedly seeing his partner sitting on the couch flipping through the pages, Booth smiled at the feeling of warmth that spread through his chest. "Yeah, I know, Bones."

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Honest," she turned her head to look at him, silently pleading for forgiveness. "I just… My curiosity overrode my sense of boundary and I looked through your personal property without prior permission. I didn't mean to pry…"

"I know you didn't." Sensing that she was reeling with regret, and not wanting her to punish herself, Booth tightened his arms and resettled her against his chest. "I'm not upset."

"But why?" Brennan struggled with his passive demeanor. Angela had often warned her against blatant acts of intrusion, and yet her partner wasn't batting an eye at her actions.

Booth shrugged but didn't loosen his grip. "Because I know you wouldn't do anything like that maliciously, Bones. And besides, I would have shared that book with you anyway if you had asked."

She exhaled a breath of relief and rolled her head towards his neck. After a few more quiet moments, she asked her next question, keeping her voice even, forcing it to remain calm. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a job offer from the CIA? It sounds like it would be a positive move for you…"

**Postscript A/N**

**The Natural Bridge is a real place in Virginia; I've been there. It's beautiful. I took some liberties with the distance from DC that Booth and Brennan would have had to drive, it's actually more like 3 hours, but I shortened it for my own purposes. There are trails and a waterfall, but I am also taking liberties with the 'appearance' of the property, call it creative license. **

**I know that we didn't get into the rated 'M' stuff yet, but I promise this story will live up to it's rating…. it just took a different kind of detour than I originally planned…. JazzyMuse had been feeling puckish lately and wanted a little bit of fluff... Forgive me? Sometimes I just need a little fluff, and I guess the Muse does as well...**

**As always, thank you for reading. I look forward to hearing your thoughts! **

**peace and love, my friends, **

**~jazzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Well, this would-be two shot is just taking over the JazzyMuse fuse. Your response to this story has been overwhelming, thank you all. And a very special THANK YOU goes out to dgschneider, who so very kindly acknowledged me and this story in her last chapter of 'Hindsight Being What it Is.' And let me tell you, dear readers, if you have not yet read dgschneider, you MUST check her stuff out. I'm telling you, you won't be disappointed. Stop reading this RIGHT NOW and go look her up. Add her to your favorites and READ! Then you can come back and see what B&B are up to in my little fantasy world. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Just this story!**

"_Why didn't you tell me that you had a job offer from the CIA? It sounds like it would be a positive move for you…"_

"It was a no-brainer for me, Bones." Booth's head was bowed as he spoke against the back of her shoulder, keeping his arms draped loosely around her waist.

"But, Booth," she turned her head sideways, trying to look at him. "It could be such a promising opportunity for you."

"Nah," he shook his head gently but still didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he turned and rested his cheek against her shoulder, looking towards the waterfall. "I didn't want to be Danny's partner, Bones. _You're _my partner." His voice quieted further. "You're the only partner I want."

"Booth," she breathed his name, unknowingly sending shivers down his spine. "I have no intentions of holding you back from obtaining more preferable employment. You shouldn't have made such a hasty decision." She shifted sideways, forcing him to sit up straighter to allow for her movement. "If you had concerns about who your partner might have been, we could have talked, Booth. The CIA has been trying to recruit me for years." Her pale eyes were serious, filled with concern.

"Yeah, I know…" When Brennan changed her position, Booth became unsure as to where it was safe to rest his hands. He finally settled his left at the small of her back, just at her waistline, and decided to stretch his wide right hand across one of her thighs.

Her forehead wrinkled, but she didn't seem uncomfortable with their physical contact. "You know?"

"Sure. I know about a lot of the job offers you've turned down over the past five or six years, Bones." He stifled his grin, knowing she was not aware of the extent of his knowledge.

"What? How?" She was shocked that he was privy to job offers she'd received. "Which ones to you know about?"

"CIA. Secret Service Special Unit. Homeland Security. INTERPOL's Genocide Unit. And hell, I can't even remember all the universities and educational institutes worldwide that've wanted you…" He met her surprised gaze and curled one corner of his lips. "Dozens, I imagine…"

"How do you know all of that?"

"They don't call me a _Special Agent_ for nothin', Bones." He joked, but when he saw how shocked she was, he wanted to put her at ease. "Don't worry, I'm not checkin' up on you." He shrugged one shoulder. "When a Federal Agency starts headhunting another's contracted specialist, they are required to notify the housing agency first. And for a university or college to seek out one of our employees, there's a protocol they have to follow. So each time you were approached, the FBI would have received notice. Even though Cullen isn't obligated to disclose these notices to me, he typically warns me so I'm not blindsided if you turn up at my office one day to turn in your resignation."

"I would never resign from our partnership without discussing it with you first, Booth." She looked insulted, hurt even, that he would think otherwise.

"I know that, Bones. But _Cullen _doesn't know you the way I do, so he continued to tell me, and I let him..." He searched her face, seeing that she was struggling with something, battling an internal argument of some sort. Taking a chance, he asked her what was on his mind. "Why didn't you ever tell me about those job offers? Hell, why didn't you take any of 'em?"

"Because I am happy doing what we do, Booth." That was a safe answer, she knew. "We are a good team. At this point in my career, I am satisfied with my job at the Jeffersonian...and… You and I make a difference every day… And..." She took a cleansing breath, blinked slowly and refocused before confessing. "I would miss working with you, Booth. I've known, ever since that day in the rose garden when I agreed to be one of your ducks, and then subsequently blackmailed you," she smirked at the memory of his reaction and grew serious again. "I knew that I'd miss our partnership when it ends."

Feeling an undeniable panic growing in his chest, Booth's hand involuntarily flexed against her thigh as he searched her face. "What do you mean '_when_ our partnership ends?' Do you know something I don't know?"

"Booth," she placed her cool palm over his hand. "I'm not an easy person to work with. I had to mentally prepare myself for when you inevitably break our partnership. You're going to get tired of working with me eventually, and you will choose another partner." She swallowed her nervous emotions and refused to let anxious tears slip from her eyes. "It's alright, Booth," she lied unconvincingly. "I expect it, so when it happens, I won't ask uncomfortable questions."

"Bones," he reached up and cupped her cheek, stopping her from turning away. "Hell will freeze over before I choose someone else over you." He saw the impending argument in her eyes and knew she was going to dismiss the notion of Hell and start to lecture, so he placed his finger over her lips. "Just listen, ok? I know all about the open-ended contract the CIA currently has with you. I know they're interested in your skillset, Bones." He paused to gather his thoughts, but only momentarily, not wanting to lose her attention. Dropping his hand to her leg once again, he continued. "The letter you read, where I declined the job offer, that was just a formality. Before I wrote it, I had already called Tubbs and discussed their interest in me. I inquired about the possibility of him bringing both of us on together, as a team." His thumb started making lazy strokes on her denim-covered leg. "Of course he was _really _interested in you and asked if I thought you'd changed your mind about joining them. But, he wouldn't guarantee to a partnership between you and me. If I took the job they were offering, I'd be teamed up with Danny. Period. You'd be in a different area. _Maybe _you'd be called in for consultations on some of our cases, but you wouldn't be my partner." He stilled his fidgeting fingers and flexed them against her leg. "I wasn't willing to make that sacrifice."

"I'm holding you back…"

"No, you're not, Bones. I don't want to work for the CIA if you're not my partner. This was my decision, and mine alone." His dark eyes bored into hers. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel responsible. I _knew _you'd take it this way." He brought his warm hand up and cupped her jaw again, half his palm landing on her neck as his thumb drew lines against her cheek. "I only want you, Bones."

Her heart started pumping harder, threatening to break through her ribcage. Her lungs felt like they were constricting in her chest, making it hard to breathe. "You only want me… as a partner…" Her sentence was spoken cautiously and ended with a slight upturn, as if she intended it to be a question but changed her mind at the last minute.

"Bones," he felt his lips curl into a smile involuntarily. "I'd hoped that by this time, after what we talked about last night… after what just almost happened over there," he nodded towards the clearing where they'd been standing when they nearly kissed, "that you would have realized I want more than just a partnership with you." He studied her reaction silently, watching a pretty pink blush spread across her nose and cheeks. "But only if that's what you want, too."

Brennan held her breath for a fraction longer than necessary and let it out slowly. "I'm afraid, Booth." The truth behind her admission was clearly evident by the nervous quiver in her voice.

"Of me? You're afraid of me, Bones?"

"No!" She laid her hand against his chest and turned towards him slightly. "No, Booth… Not at all. I just…" She rolled her lips between her teeth and exhaled through her nose. "You're very important to me, Booth. I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want to push you away… even accidentally."

He met her concern with a reassuring smile. "You would never disappoint me, Bones." Laying his hand over hers so it was sandwiched against his chest, he gave her the lead. "But tell ya what… When you're ready, _really ready_, you let me know… and we'll go from there, hmm?"

She was anxious, indecisive; definitely worried that she might push him away too soon. "It's mostly...I'm… Nervous." She searched his face for understanding and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it.

"That's understandable, Bones." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her flushed cheek and then spoke against her skin. "So for now, let's just take it a step at a time. Okay? And like I said, when you're ready, you let me know."

She nodded against him, feeling her heart begin to race again. It seemed that whenever Brennan found herself alone with her partner in a casual setting, this feeling of excessive heart palpitations, and labored breathing, and fluttering insects in her abdomen was quickly becoming her new reality. It was a feeling to which she was growing happily accustomed, and the fact that she had never experienced anything quite like it when she was with other men was not lost on the anthropologist. "Alright," she breathed her response.

Pulling back, his dark eyes twinkled as he was about to reveal another secret to her. "Wanna know what this place is called?"

"It's part of the Natural Bridge Park, isn't it?" The familiar 'V' that Booth adored formed between her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I mean _this _place," he motioned to the view before them, where they'd been sitting for the better part of a half hour.

"Oh," her head swiveled back to the peaceful overlook. "Yes."

Booth shifted until she was once again sitting in the space created by his parted thighs, so they were both once again, facing the gulch. "Well, the river down below splits the property in half. It's tributaries feed into the small ponds and lakes nearby, and it provided the original Native inhabitants with a source of clean water and food. It served as the metaphoric _backbone _for this area, supporting the foliage, wildlife and people. Once this place was settled, it was named _Tranquil Rachis Ravine_." Booth had learned a lot about the area since first coming to the park, and there were certain aspects of the history that stuck out in his mind. "I didn't know it when I first heard the name, but found out afterwards that the word _rachis _is another word for vertebrae."

"Yes," Brennan confirmed. "It isn't a commonly-used word in context of the homo sapien anatomical sense, but generally refers to the supporting stalk or main axis in microbial or zoological terms. The descriptive term _has _been borrowed by the medical community on occasion when referencing to the spinal cord, however…"

"Yeah, like I said… Vertebrae." Booth chuckled and the deep vibrations from his chest sent shivers through Brennan's body. "Anyway," he looped his arms around her waist again. "It made me think of you…" He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I felt something I couldn't explain when I first sat here, Bones. It was like an overwhelming sense of calm, and after a while, I started to look over the paperwork and map of the area." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the map he'd picked up earlier and opened it in front of her. "Here is where we ate lunch… Here is the trail we took to get to where we are," he walked his fingers comically along the hiking trail. "And this is the overlook where we're sitting."

She studied the map carefully, reading the description of how the area was named. "It says here that a Monacan Indian burial ground was located at the base of the chasm…" She read the historical synopsis and felt intrigued to learn more. "I don't know why I've never been here before…"

He gave her a few quiet moments to study the guide before continuing his story. "Bones, when I came here that first time, I'd been trying to get hold of you and Zach kept stonewalling my calls. For months, I wanted to see you, wanted to talk to you." Booth eyed her sideways, but he could see she still didn't pick up on the notion of their destiny. "Listen, I know you don't believe in Fate… you never did, I get that. But I _do _believe… I believed even back then." He palmed her cheek tenderly, turning her to meet his gaze. "And me, having a shit day and being verge of gambling again, I just _happened _to choose _this _trail to hike, which ended at _this _boulder, overlooking _this _ravine… A ravine that was named for a _bone_..." He recognized the stubborn look in her eyes as she fought against his beliefs. "Listen, Bones," he was so convinced that they were destined from the beginning, he just had to make her trust that they were definitely meant to be. "I just…" He took a deep breath. "Finding this place...it was like finding you when I needed you. When I sat up here and thought about you, I knew that I had to straighten up. That if I wanted to have a chance to work with you, or a chance to _be _with you, Bones, I had to get my shit together." He trailed his thumb along her cheekbone. "You helped me get through one of the toughest weekends of my adult life, and you didn't even know it. You deserve to know."

"Booth," her eyes softened as she listened to his explanation. She struggled to find the words that would explain her emotions. The scientist was stunned to know that her partner had found comfort and strength in her before they were actually partners. Turning back towards the waterfall, she let his words roll around her mind.

Before she could say anything more, Booth's watch alarm started to beep. "Hmm," he hummed briefly. "Time flies."

"What is that for?" She looked at him, startled that their peaceful moment had been shattered before she could respond to his notion of destiny.

"There's someplace else I want you to see. And there's a tour time, so we need to walk."

"Oh…" The scientist scooted forward, giving Booth room to rise first.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Bones." He laughed as he pushed up from the rock and extended an outstretched hand to pull his partner to her feet. "I think you'll like this next place, too."

Casting one last, longing look at the scene before her, Brennan turned her large eyes to her partner. "Can we come back? I like it here."

Booth couldn't help but chuckle at the little-girl-pout that his partner wore. "Yeah. We'll come back. Not today, but we will come back. I promise."

With nothing more than a tiny nod, the independent woman let herself be tugged gently from the platform boulder where they'd been resting. She followed her partner blindly, believing that the next thing he wanted to show her would be just as impressive as the previous one.

Leading the way back down the wooded path, Booth maintained his hold, engulfing her much thinner hand in his. Inwardly surprised that Brennan didn't pull away, the agent didn't even bother to hide the grin curling the corners of his lips. He led her onto a side-trail, handing her the map again as they moved.

"There is a guided tour of the caverns on property, Bones. They're real nice." His smile grew, deepening his dimple with a boyish charm. "Parker loves them. Every time I bring him, I have to make sure we save time for the caves."

Glancing down at the map as she trusted Booth to steer her safely through the woods, she looked at the summary of their upcoming tour. "It says they are wet caves. So there are stalactites and stalagmites?"

"Yep." He pulled her forward, releasing her hand so he could cup her waist as the path narrowed, letting her lead the way as they walked single file. "And you might need to put on your jacket when we go down there." He bumped her shoulder playfully as he came back around to her side. "I'll grab our passes."

Brennan nodded in response as her eyes narrowed when they were suddenly ejected from the shadowed forest path and into the bright sunlight. To their right, she saw a small ticket counter and she watched as Booth strode over to the window, extracting his annual pass once more. When she heard an exclamation erupt from within the tiny windowed stall, she walked over with a purpose.

"Mr. Booth! It's been a long time! It's _so _good to see you again." The breathy feminine voice echoed hollowly through the little speaker, causing Brennan's brow to furrow in disapproval as she closed the short distance. She sidled up beside him as he responded.

"Hi, Lisa," Booth responded politely. "They still have you in the box, I see." He laughed as he pocketed his wallet once more.

"Well, if you were here _yesterday_, you could've taken one of _my _tours of the caverns. I'll be promoting over to a full-time tour-guide next month." The perky blond batted her eyes at the handsome agent, her smiled broadening across her thin, fake-tanned face. "One adult, one child?" Lisa hadn't seen Booth's companion, but assumed he was there with Parker as usual.

Brennan silently examined the stranger up and down with a critical eye, not at all appreciative of the excessive attention the woman was paying to her partner.

"Two adults today, Lisa," Booth stepped a half step sideways when he felt the unmistakable warmth of his partner's presence closing in. He turned to Brennan and smiled, wide and toothy, placing his arm firmly around her shoulders and tucking her close into his side. "This here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan," he was looking at Brennan while introducing her to Lisa, and Brennan's cool blues never left the stranger's gaze. "Dr. Brennan has never been here before, so I'm showing her the highlights." He turned back to Lisa, barely noticing that the young woman's welcoming demeanor had altered dramatically. "Bones, this is Lisa. She's been here since I started coming. In fact, I think she sold me my first Annual Pass."

Brennan nodded in greeting, but said nothing.

"D-Dr. Brennan, it's so nice to meet you," Lisa struggled to maintain an amicable air. "So you're Mr. Booth's _partner_?" She was fishing for details.

"_Agent_ Booth," Brennan corrected. "And yes. Booth and I have been working together for nearly six years."

"Oh!" Lisa was visibly relieved and the twinkle in her hazel eyes returned. "You work together. You're _working _partners."

Accepting the outstretched tickets from the woman in the tiny building, Booth, oddly, didn't pick up on the competitive tension between the women until he looked back down at Brennan and saw her stoic glare. "Bones?" He whispered sideways, trying to distract the intense focus she'd set on the younger woman.

"Yes," she responded flatly to Lisa, positioning herself physically in front of Booth, effectively placing herself between him and the woman behind the glass. Brennan tilted her head, wishing she could extinguish that little twinkle from Blondie's glazed-over hazels with a swift finger-poke to the eye-socket. "_For now_, we just work together." The message was clear to the smaller woman. _Back off, he's mine_. She held Lisa's attention until Booth started to actually manhandle her away from the little hole in the glass.

"Right," he grunted at Brennan's stubbornness. "Well, thanks, Lisa." He waved the tickets in the air as he wove his fingers between his partner's, trying to soften her rigid stance. "Good luck with the tours. Maybe we'll catch one of yours next time," he grinned, though the young woman barely acknowledged his well-wishes as she nodded towards Brennan.

"It was...nice to meet you…" Lisa finally said as more distance was put between the couple and her ticket window.

"Yes," Brennan's vague response was nearly inaudible as she let Booth lead her away, blindly stumbling alongside his strong body. When he stopped suddenly and turned to face her, she was startled. "What?"

"_What_? You have the _nerve _to ask me 'what'?" He looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell was _that_?" He pointed back up the path at the point away from which he practically dragged her.

Raising her dainty little nose into the air, Brennan tightened her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Bones." He crowded her, forcing her back against the handrail edging the sidewalk. "_You_ were _jealous…_" His smug smile curled one side of his mouth and one eyebrow arched. "You didn't like Lisa being so friendly…"

"You're crazy." She tried to turn away, but found it impossible to break the trance his dark eyes held. "No."

"Yes," he craned his head gently, "you are. Just admit it."

"There is nothing to be jealous of, Seeley Booth." Her arms shot up to her chest, folding against themselves in a protective stance. "So, she finds you attractive. It's not all that unexpected." She stammered in her explanation. "You're… symmetrically pleasing to look at... An...acceptable specimen if the male species... It's not unnatural for a perfectly healthy woman to find you attractive... I suspect most would..."

Always ready for a friendly debate, Booth chose his angle immediately. "Lisa isn't attracted to me. She's just friendly. She helped me on my first visit here, gave me the maps, sold me the ticket... She just remembers me. Probably more so because of Parker… He's a pretty remarkable kid, y'know."

"Booth," she was exasperated at having to explain the evidence to her partner. "Her eyes were dilated, her cheeks were flushed, her voice was a half-octave higher when she talked to you than when she addressed me." She dropped her arms to her sides, fisting her hands in frustration. "And if that glass wasn't in the way, her tits would have hit you in the face after the way she squared her shoulders just to get your attention!"

Booth was gobsmacked at Brennan's sudden, and rather uncharacteristic outburst. Sure, he recognized that the park employee was attracted to him, but since he, in no way, reciprocated the attentions, he thought nothing of the girl's actions. Just as he was about to question Brennan on that last observation, she interrupted his thoughts.

"She must see hundreds, possibly even thousands of guests here every year... And yet she remembers _you_!" Her pointy little forefinger pressed against his chest accusingly. "And you haven't even been here for at least the past seven months, yet she _still _remembers _you_!"

Honing in on one particular statement His Possessive-Bones made just seconds earlier, he stepped even closer. "You, uh," he reached out both hands, grabbing hers before she could pull away. "You had your annual physical recently, didn't you?"

Thrown off by his question, Brennan crinkled her nose. "Yes. Why?"

"And," he tilted his head towards her, "did Doc Warner give you a clean bill of health?"

"Of course," she seemed insulted and then continued proudly. "He said I am the picture of health. A perfectly healthy thirty-five-year," she paused for a breath, realizing what he was doing; how he was turning her own words back against her. "-old."

"Hmm," he hummed in approval. "So, you're a Perfectly. Healthy. Woman. Huh, Bones?"

Without Brennan realizing that he had even moved, Booth's hands were suddenly palming her hips as he held her squarely in front of him. Her mind raced, trying to find a rebuttal to his keen observational skills and she inwardly cursed herself for falling into this trap. Then the cursed him for being so tuned-in whenever she spoke.

"I..." She could think of nothing to say.

"You said any healthy woman would find me attractive." He could see her pulse quicken in the soft skin of her suprasternal notch. "But here's the thing, Bones…" He was standing so close she could feel his breath against her ear as he leaned in, as if he was sharing a secret with her. "There's only one 'perfectly healthy woman' that I'm attracted _to_..." He pulled back suddenly and eyed her cautiously. "I just thought you should know that… You might find it to be vital information as you think about..._things…_"

She felt stunned, confused, and completely aroused. She could smell him - his cologne, his soap and whatever clean scent was simply Booth. She could feel his warmth, his power and his protection. She was just about to speak when an announcement came over the loudspeakers, informing park guests that the next cave tour would be starting in just ten minutes and that there were a few spots still available. Disorientated and enamored, Brennan simply nodded when Booth indicated they should continue walking down the path towards the mouth of the cavern, where the tour would begin.

While they waited, Brennan excused herself to use the bathroom and took the opportunity to rinse her face, letting the chill of the tap water reground her before going back out to join her partner. When she looked around the waiting area, which had grown surprisingly crowded, she spotted Booth sitting on a stone wall across from the restrooms, waiting to get her attention. As she approached, she noted that there was no room to sit next to him because other visitors filled those spots, so she opted to stand in front of him.

"How long is the tour?" she asked as she gazed around at the crowd.

"Not long," he answered as he parted his knees, making room for her to step closer, though she didn't know it yet. "Maybe twenty-five minutes or so." Taking advantage of her distracted state, Booth reached out and grabbed the arms of the jacket she had tied around her waist, using them to reel her in. When she whipped her head around in surprise, he smirked and untied the knot that rested low on her tummy. "You should put this on, Bones. It's cool down there. And damp, which makes it feel colder."

The chilled water that she had just splashed on her face was long forgotten as she felt the unmistakable heat of a pink blush fill her cheeks. "Oh, uh," she looked down and watched his hands as he untied the knot holding the lightweight FBI jacket in place. She swallowed and looked up again, only to find him watching her expression rather than paying attention to what he was doing. "Yeah." She was startled to see that her hands had unwittingly come to rest on his parted thighs as she stood between them. "Thank you."

"Don't want you catching a cold," he said softly as he brought the outerwear up to her shoulders by reaching around her back and forcing her to step further into his personal space. "After we're done the tour, we can go get a cup of coffee and see whatever else you want to see." He grinned as she threaded her arms through the sleeves before bringing her palms back to rest on his jeans. "We have dinner reservations at seven-thirty."

"Oh," she was unaware that he had made reservations. "Where?"

Jerking his head towards the main building in the distance. "In the Colonial Dining Room, up at the hotel. I asked for a patio table; they have live music tonight." He smirked as he realized she hadn't even seen the main attraction for which the park was named. "There really is a naturally-formed bridge here, even though I haven't taken you to see it yet." He pressed a few of the snaps closed on the front of the windbreaker. "Maybe we'll go see that after coffee, so you can say you actually saw it. It'd be a shame to come to Natural Bridge Park and not even see it's namesake..." He slid down from her perch on the wall and shucked on his green army jacket, not bothering to button the closures.

Brennan didn't back away when Booth tried to move, crowding him against the wall he'd just vacated. "I'm having a nice time today, Booth." She looked up at him with clear eyes and tamped down the unnecessary nervousness she felt erupting in her chest. "I'm honored that you brought me here… you know, since it's so special to you…." Her eyes dropped to the distinctly recognizable jacket he was donning and pinched her lips. Reaching up with one hand, she fiddled with one of his buttons. "Can I tell you something, Booth?"

"You can tell me anything you want, Bones. You should know that by now." He brought one hand to her hip and rested it lightly.

"I don't like this jacket." She didn't meet his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed at her admission. "It reminds me of.." She bit her bottom lip and raised worried eyes up to meet his confused expression. "It makes me think about the night you were shot... Saving me."

"Aw, jeez, Bones," Booth felt bad that she was bothered by such a memory. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He started to take it off, preferring the chill of the caverns over making his partner uncomfortable.

She gripped the material tightly, bringing her hands to a mirroring position at his chest. "What are you doing? You need this on."

"No. I'll be fine without it. I don't want you thinking about that… Today isn't about that, Bones. Today is about just enjoying ourselves." He rolled the jacked up, intending to throw it into the nearest garbage can, but she grabbed it from his hands.

"Wait, Booth. I don't want you to be cold." She mulled something over in her mind for a split second and started to remove her own jacket. "Here," she handed the green article back to him. "Hold this." The scientist then finished pulling off hers. "If I don't have to look at you wearing it, it won't bother me. So, you take this one back," she handed him the black one with the small FBI logo on the front left panel, "it's yours anyway." She grinned at a sudden rush of memories of commandeering so many pieces of his clothing, blushing at the knowledge of the ample number of Boothy t-shirts and baseball caps she had hidden away in her closet. "And I'll wear this one," she unfurled the green one and smiled before stopping to question her movements. "Do you mind?"

"No." He would do anything she wanted if it meant making his partner feel better. "I don't mind, Bones. Here," he turned her around and took the jacket from her, holding it out so she could slip her arms into place. Boldly, he reached around and started to close the buttons, keeping her back flush against his chest. "I didn't realize this jacket made you think about that night, Bones," he spoke against the side of her head, just above her ear. "I'm sorry, Baby. Er, Bones..." The moniker slipped and he squeezed his eyes closed in anticipation of her impending reprimand.

But the retort never came; instead she simply reached up with one hand and wrapped it around his forearm, holding it in place. "I know, Booth. I never said anything because I didn't think I had the right to question your clothing… But if we're being openly honest today, I felt it was important to speak up."

Pressing a gentle kiss into her hair, Booth inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Don't ever hold anything like that back, Bones. Always tell me."

She nodded, deciding what to say next, and battling the swarm of butterflies fluttering around her abdomen again. Her decision was made for her when the announcement was made that the tour was starting and Booth loosened his hold on her so he could pull on his long-lost jacket and join the crowd.

Without a second thought, Brennan let her partner take her hand and guide her towards the entrance, twining her fingers with his as naturally as if she were folding her own hands.

The pair enjoyed the tour, bringing up the rear of the crowd since Booth practically knew the stories behind each stop verbatim. Amidst the lectures and explanations of each point of interest throughout the cavern, Booth and Brennan tugged playfully against one another, flirting and muffling their snickers like a couple of giddy teenagers, stealing barely-there kisses and glancing touches that grew bolder as the tour came to an end.

"They were beautiful," Brennan remarked as they emerged back into the bright sunlight. "I've always loved the seemingly random formations that are created as environments change and

the flow of moisture follows the path of least resistance. I can almost see why people think that sights like the Frozen Falls or Woman Sleeping," Brennan referenced two of the stops within the tour, "are like works of art."

Releasing her hand in favor of throwing his arm around her shoulders, Booth pulled his partner close. "Yeah, Mother Nature sure knows what she's doin' when she creates beauty like that." He grinned, pondering the beauty of the woman at his side. They walked a few moments in silence before he veered them down yet another path. "Wanna get a cup of coffee? There's a cart down here by the bridge." He nodded in the direction they were walking.

She nodded and slowed as the bridge for which the park was named came into view. The immense rock formation was inspirational when compared with the immediate surrounding area. Sure, Brennan had been all over the world and had seen hundreds of impressive natural formations, but something about this natural bridge, formed over the course of millennia right there in her metaphorical back yard, made her at a loss for words. Happily tagging along, guided by her partner who smirked at her reaction, she watched the attraction grow larger as they drew nearer.

"That is amazing, Booth." She smiled softly at the view as a red-shouldered hawk cried in the distance, searching for her mate. "I imagine the nighttime laser show that they advertise is quite pretty here."

"Yeah," Booth unlooped his arm as they slowed in front of the coffee cart. "It's something to see. But you might not like the message…. It's not exactly scientific in nature, Bones… It's the story of Creation." He grinned at her awestruck expression. "I'll be right back," he said. "I'll grab our coffees."

"Booth," she said when he returned, accepting his steaming offer with gratitude. "I'm ready."

"Say what?" He wasn't certain they were on the same page, but he was hoping.

"I'm ready, Booth." She turned to face him fully. "For us." Her heart was beating wildly, her stomach churning at her impulsive decision. "I want to spend more weekends like this. Together. Learning more about each other that we didn't know… sharing new experiences and… Just being us."

Booth stared at her in blissful disbelief. "Yeah?" And his smile grew slowly as he searched her crystal clear eyes and rosy cheeks. Seeing complete clarity staring back at him, he just nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

**Postscript A/N**

**So I think there are about 2 more chapters in this tale. I think. **

**I know, I know, I need to get back to DPO, I left you all hanging like laundry on the line in the rain… sorry. This one just took over. I appreciate all your support and understanding as JazzyMuse does her twisted, distorted imitation of a writer and I will do my very best to get her back in line for DPO. *girl scouts honor*! **

**peace & love, my friends**

**~jazzy **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi there and welcome back! **

**Your support for this little side trip from the JazzyMuse has been overwhelmingly positive and amazing. Thank you all so very much. I don't have time to respond to everyone's comments, but please know that they are GREATLY appreciated. My work schedule is, once again, outta hand and I'm working ridiculous hours, so it's hard for me to find time to write and unwind, but I am really grateful for your patience and understanding. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own squat, much to my own dismay… Maybe if I owned something more than my measly storyline, I wouldn't be working the crazy hours I'm maintaining now for a company who doesn't appreciate me! **

Brennan smiled up at Booth's questioning eyes. "Yes." She was certain. "If you're ready, then so am I. If you need more time, I'll wait..."

Blindly setting his coffee cup down on the armrest of the bench by their side, Booth stepped forward, closing the minimal distance that separated them. Reaching up, he cradled his partner's jaw in his wide hands and craned his neck until he was pressing his lips against hers. She responded immediately, tightly gripping his beltloop with the fingers of her left hand and extending her cup of steaming coffee away from their bodies with her right. She pressed up against him, feeling his slightly chapped, masculine lips moving over hers and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her throat.

Although Booth was not a big fan of blatant public displays of affection, he quickly found himself forgetting about the world around them as he got lost in the feel and taste of his partner. One of his hands slid around to cup the nape of her neck while the other smoothed down her side until he was palming the soft curve of her hip, pulling her tighter against his firm body. When the tip of his tongue peeked out, probing against her lips in request, she quickly acquiesced and opened to him. Every fiber in his being ordered him to take control, the alpha-wolf inside demanded to be turned loose in order to claim his female, but Booth managed to rein that beast in. If there was anyone who could make him lose control, it was his partner, but he wasn't prepared for that to happen in that moment, or in that public setting.

Brennan finally wrapped her arm around Booth's torso, still careful to keep her styrofoam cup outstretched away from them. She flattened her palm against the soft flannel shirt and flexed her fingers when, in reaction to her touch, she felt his muscles clench beneath the material. She ran her hand up his back, following the line of his spine, until she was pressing just between his perfectly proportionate scapulas, holding him in place. In a matter of seconds, the scientist's mind was flooded with memories of the distinct feel of Booth's mouth on hers. She had only savored it a couple of times, but those instances were seared into her memory like no others, and she was metaphorically transported back in time as she playfully chased his tongue back into his mouth with hers.

It was no secret that Temperance Brennan enjoyed the attentions of many admirers. And further than that, it was well known to her close circle of friends that her _biological urges_ were unapologetically well-attended when necessary. But the sensation that was new to her, the feeling that she'd never experienced with anyone else in her past, was the overwhelming sense of intimacy she felt with Booth, though they had never been sexually involved throughout their tenure as partners. Innately she knew this man; she knew his wants and desires, knew what would turn him off and what would, in the vernacular, _rev_ his engine. And when he'd silently asked, she didn't hesitate to allow him entrance into her warmth and skated her tongue against his in a seductive dance as old as time.

The need for oxygen was the only thing that forced them apart, though they didn't separate by much. Their mouths, still barely touching as they breathed for each other, nipped and sucked at one another, leading to one more, and then one more, _and then just one more_ playful tug. As the familiar ruckus of a particular group of teenagers could be heard coming down the hill towards the natural structure, Booth smiled against his partner's lips.

"Wanna scare 'em again, Bones?"

"Mmm…" She pressed up impatiently, seeking yet another kiss from the mouth to which she found herself quickly growing addicted. After several moments, she finally realized he was asking her a question. "Wait, what?"

He jerked his head in the direction of the nearing sounds of high schoolers raising hell the way teenagers liked to do. "Odds are, they're the same kids that interrupted us earlier," his grin was impish, giving him a youthful appearance. "We could scare the shit out of 'em again… Gotta admit, it was pretty damn funny watching them fall all over themselves trying to back away from us."

"Seeley Booth," Brennan pressed closer, "you are a terrible man…" Her grin, so soft and natural, told Booth she was not serious. "How would you have liked it if you were their age and someone as frightening as the adult-you scared the teenage-you."

"_Well_," he lowered his nose and nuzzled against the hair above her ear. "If I had _adult-you_ scaring _teenage-me_, I woulda gone outta my way to interrupt you again."

"Booth!" She feigned shock as she pulled back slowly. Inwardly, Brennan was happy that even though they'd just had a spontaneous make-out session right there on the grassy slope, they could still joke and tease each other. When she looked up at him, haloed by the glow of the sun, lower now in the late afternoon sky, she forgot how to breathe. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief and, thanks to his rakish smile, the dimple that was so rarely evident was prominently on display just for her. Struggling to maintain her train of thought, she plowed on, seeing how far she could push him. "Teenage-you wouldn't have looked twice at adult-me, Booth. You would have been too preoccupied trying to impress other girls your age with your athletic prowess and cocky attitude."

"Well, if teenage-me wouldn't have looked twice at adult-you, then I was an idiot who deserved to be scared off by your terrifyingly sexy glare." He held her eyes, his chocolate orbs still twinkling. "But I have no doubts you would have stopped me in my tracks… just like you do now."

"Booth," she whispered in gentle embarrassment. The pretty pink blush that he always found so appealing blossomed across his scientist's cheeks and nose. It wasn't often that someone could cause Temperance Brennan to blush, but when it happened, it was a sight to behold. The mere fact that Booth was so often the cause of her uncharacteristic humility and speechlessness made his heart swell. Swiping his thumb along her cheekbone, he simply watched as her pale eyes fluttered closed at his touch.

"You're so pretty, Bones," his low voice was husky and raw, thick with emotion for his partner. "Thank you...for trusting me."

She opened her eyes and looked up with absolute clarity. "I've always trusted you, Booth. You don't need to thank me for that." Her confusion at his gratitude was evident, but the surety of her response was also crystal clear. "I trust you with my life, Booth."

"I know, Bones," he smiled at her sheer honesty and knew he had confused her. "I meant… well... Thank you for trusting me with your _heart_, too." When he saw the inevitable _the-heart-is-only-a-muscle-Booth-_argument starting to form on her lips, he nipped it in the bud and crashed against her, claiming her mouth with his, effectively turning off that particular portion of her argumentative brain. Pulling back, he grinned down at her, waiting for a reprimand for cutting her off, but he was met with a simple knowing smile, causing him to chuckle at her willingness to go along with his somewhat manipulative ways. "C'mon," he nodded towards a grassy area a short distance away. "We've got some time before we eat. Let's go sit for a bit, hmm?"

Brennan let her partner lead the way, admiring the park surrounding them and ultimately enjoying their afternoon. She settled on the grass when Booth found a spot beneath the trees and let her weight fall back against her extended arms. "I imagine that Parker likes to come here and run around, too," she mentioned quietly as she watched a group of children playing. "The equipment provided over there is excellent for promoting interactive companionship between children of varying ages... The smaller equipment is brightly colored and stenciled with tiny animals to encourage younger children to engage in activities... And the larger pieces are challenging enough for older or more advanced children to increase their strength and physical abilities."

Booth smirked at her analytical explanation. "Uh, yeah... It's a _playground_, Bones. Kids _play_ there."

With one eyebrow formed into a perfect arc, she eyed her partner. "That's what I said."

"Yeah, I know... I just said it easier." He laughed when she pushed him over and fell to his side before rolling to his back to gaze up at her. His smile softened and he watched her profile as she looked around, studying the environment and the people occupying it. Booth had always enjoyed watching his sexy squint when she was working, but he realized that he also loved watching her learn new things, even in a social setting. And as she sat there, silently taking in all the activities happening around them, she was in her element. He was so caught up in his inner-musings that it was several seconds before he realized she had asked him a question. "Um, I'm sorry, Bones. What?"

She grinned. She loved catching him off guard and she always knew when he was watching her. She didn't mind when he watched her, because, as a scientist, she understood that people learned by observing. She wanted Booth to learn about her, to understand her. Throughout their partnership, she knew that he thought he was sneaky about watching her, but she _always_ knew, she just never let on. Turning to face him, she hid a smile as his cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. "I asked you if you were busy tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Nope. Nothin' going on tomorrow. What about you?" His heart fluttered at the notion of spending another day with his girl, but he didn't want to jump the gun too quickly.

"Well," she turned and looked around again before pulling the map back out of her pocket. "It says here that there is a nice museum on property." She raised her eyes hopefully. "Maybe we can come back?"

"Tomorrow? You want to come back tomorrow?" He didn't mind coming down to the park, but he was surprised that she wanted to take another ride down from DC the very next day; after all, it was a two-hour trip each direction.

Sensing that maybe she assumed too much, that perhaps spending another whole day together was too pushy, Brennan immediately regretted her suggestion. "You're right, it's too soon to come back…" She started refolding the map, focusing too intently on the creases, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Wait a sec, Bones, I didn't say that." He turned to her, wanting to get her attention but failing, as her attention to detail in folding the map _just right_ continued. "Hey," he knuckled her chin gently, forcing her eyes in his direction. "We can come back if you want, Bones. Your question just caught me off-guard, that's all." He could see the relief in her eyes and the immediate relaxation in her shoulders. "I know you're gonna love the museum."

Feeling like a giddy school-girl, Brennan pushed up to her knees and uncharacteristically threw her arms around Booth's shoulders. "Are you sure?" Her question was breathy and whispered, but undeniably appreciative.

"Positive." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and cupped her waist in effort to push her back slightly, lest he roll her to the grass beneath him to suck on the sweet skin of her neck. "Whatever you wanna do is fine with me, Bones."

She finally sat back on her haunches and pinned him with a sly grin. "_Anything_ I want?"

"Bones," he whispered harshly, immediately catching on to her playful flirt. "I'm shocked," he teased as he leaned in for another brief kiss.

The partners spent the next thirty minutes finishing their coffee and pouring over the park brochure, exchanging information and making plans. When Booth's watch alarm chirped, he grinned and nudged her with his shoulder. "Time to head up to the lodge, Bones. Our reservations are in twenty minutes."

Glancing down at her casual attire, and then at his, Brennan looked up with worried eyes. "Are you sure we are dressed appropriately for the restaurant, Booth? The photo looks pretty nice…"

"Yep, we're fine, Bones." He pulled her to her feet and began brushing off his jeans, dislodging stray blades of grass and leaves that clung to the material. "It is a nice place, but they expect people to be eating after spending the day in the park. C'mon."

As Booth ushered Brennan into the main building, which housed the hotel lobby, a small piano bar, a gift store and their restaurant of destination, the scientist admired the simple yet elegant decor. It was a no-frills kind of place, as Booth would describe it, with a warm, welcoming feel. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her deeply-hidden, near-hopelessly-repressed romantic self was attempting to peek out. It felt cozy, and although she had never been there before, she felt as though she was coming home. She stood in the center of the quaint entrance of the restaurant while Booth gave his name to the hostess, and before she allowed him to lead her to their table, she placed her hand on his arm.

"Booth," she stopped him. "I am going to use the restroom. I'll join you in a moment."

"Sure, Bones," Booth pointed her in the right direction. "I'll ask the hostess to show you to the table when you're done." He watched her walk away from him for a brief moment before turning his attention back to the young lady patiently waiting. "My partner will join me in a few, will you make sure she knows where the table is?"

"Sure, Mr. Booth," the petite girl replied with a smile. "If you'll follow me?" She motioned for him to follow and escorted him to a quiet corner of the patio, a perfect setting for a romantic meal, as per his request. "Is this satisfactory, sir?"

Booth smiled and nodded in approval. "It's perfect, thanks." He sat down so he could see the door through which Brennan would walk to join him, leaving the seat with the best view empty, affording his partner a stunning view of the Natural Bridge in the near distance for when the lights and laser show began. He was studying the menu when their waiter arrived, and he took the liberty of ordering a sampler appetizer platter for two, opting to wait before ordering any entrees. She was gone longer than he would have expected, but he chalked it up to a likely line in the women's restroom, something he never completely understood, but was quite aware occurred on an almost constant basis.

When she finally walked through the door to the patio, Booth's breath caught in his throat. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy, pretty pink, like she had been rushing to get back to his side, and when she caught sight of him, her lips curled into the softest, sweetest smile the agent could ever remember seeing on her. As she approached their table, her eyes never left the dark browns following her movements. He watched as she closed the distance, noticing that she let her hair down from the carefree ponytail she'd worn earlier, and now her soft tresses curled loosely over her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Booth was convinced that a prettier woman had never lived and he felt one side of his lips curl into a smile at the gentle sway of her hips with each step she took.

"This is lovely out here, Booth," she said as he rose to his feet to pull her chair out for her. "And look," she pointed excitedly, "we can see the bridge from here!"

"Yep," he grinned as he sat again. "I requested a table out here so you could see the light show from here. It's nice to see up close and all, but it's an amazing thing to see at a distance too."

She smiled appreciatively at him and quickly felt herself getting distracted by his handsome features. The low light of the patio candles and the soft jazz carried on the air from the band made for a hypnotic combination, and she found herself staring at him intently, her heartbeat increasing with each passing moment. Many times over the course of their partnership, Brennan had been grateful to her partner, but never more than in that moment. He had planned their day perfectly. The scientist tended to avoid being drawn in by romance, though many men had tried to romance-her over the years. But there was no doubt that Booth's romantic tendencies and actions throughout the day had definitely won her over. She felt herself succumbing to his charms in a way she never imagined she would do with anyone.

Their dinner was enjoyed over light conversation ranging from Parker to cold cases to possible plans for future weekends. Their dessert arrived just in time for the locally-famous light show to begin against the rock face of the Natural Bridge. Booth pulled his chair around to the other side of the table, using the excuse of wanting to watch the show to allow him to sidle up beside his partner. Technically, he could have simply turned in his seat and seen the same view, but in his mind, where was the fun in that, when his beautiful scientist was _right there_…?

He threw his arm over the back of her chair, gently nudging her to lean his way, and he was pleased when she did so without resistance. Relaxed by the random patterns that Booth's fingertips traced across her upper back, Brennan's head quickly fell against Booth's shoulder. The agent sighed in satisfied realization that their relationship was truly moving forward and once they set some basic ground rules, which he was certain his partner would insist upon, he would soon be able to touch her, _kiss her_, whenever he wanted. _Speaking of kissing_, he thought with a sly grin, he pressed a soft kiss against the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"Thanks for being here, Bones," he whispered into her hair, now completely ignoring the light show across the clearing. "I can't remember ever feeling more content, more fortunate…" He brought his hand up beneath her hair and cupped the back of her neck, keeping his lips buried in her loose locks.

Brennan slowly turned her face up, wanting to look at Booth. She studied his face as he watched her. The shadows and the contrasting flickering lights reflected against the side of his face caused her to pause and just admire his features. As her eyes skittered across his chiseled appearance, she finally settled on his eyes, only to see that his dark chocolates were focused on her mouth. His nostrils flared as he tried to control his breathing and his prominent Adam's apple bobbed up then down once when he swallowed apprehensively. Brennan's eyes nearly crossed as she tried to maintain focus while her partner leaned in further.

"Booth," she breathed with a needy sigh that was quickly swallowed by the mouth descending on hers.

He kept the kiss tender, cupping her square jaw in his wide hand. The softness of her skin awed him and he couldn't stop his fingers from swiping the satin surface of her cheek. He could taste the sweetness of her dessert mixed with the wine she'd drunk on her lips and he quickly realized that she could intoxicate him with ease. With painful slowness, he ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip, desperate to deepen their moment. When she readily accepted his advance, opening to taste more of him, he slid his tongue against hers and groaned in need, moving to thread his fingers into her hair.

Brennan's hand moved, seemingly of its own volition, to Booth's throat and jaw, stroking him appreciatively. His touch was so sensitive, she could feel all the emotions she had been experiencing, but couldn't name, pouring through the sensation of his lips over hers. With sudden breathlessness, she felt the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes, but she immediately recognized the feeling as a positive one. _Happy tears_, she thought, _these are happy tears_…

When the sheer need to breathe force the partners apart, she opened her pale eyes and, thanks to the pale oranges and reds of the lights in her peripheral vision, she was reminded of a moment from years prior, and a discussion she'd had with Angela.

"_Have you ever noticed how a sunset is more beautiful when it's viewed with someone you love?" Angela asked her best friend. _

_Brennan eyed the artist, chalking up the romanticism to her creative and overly-sensitive sentiments. "No, Angela, a sunset is just a sunset, regardless of who is viewing it."_

But in that moment with Booth, looking up at his kiss-swollen lips, his darkened ebony eyes and feeling her own rapid heartbeat reflected back from him as his pulse raced beneath her fingertips on his neck, she realized that her friend had been right. They weren't looking at a sunset, but the reminiscent colors of the light show made her realize that anything could be more beautiful when shared with someone special… _And this man is special_, she told herself.

"Booth?" Her voice was husky, breathy.

"Hmm?" His eyes were still focused on her mouth but slowly trailed up to meet her gaze.

"Do you have to go to church in the morning?"

His brow wrinkled. "Huh?"

"Do you have to go to church? Do you plan to go to your ritual?"

He smirked. "It's called 'mass', Bones." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "And no, I don't have to go. I can go on Wednesday night. We can get an early start tomorrow. I know you want to see the museum."

She grinned up, a little impish glint in her eyes sparkled. "Do you promise to tell me if I do something that is unacceptable in our new relationship?" She looked nervous, yet appeared to have a reason for asking. "For example, if I step over an invisible boundary that I didn't know about, you'll tell me and understand that I meant no offense?"

"Bones," he tilted his head. "You aren't going to offend me. You won't _over-step_ anything." When he saw the disbelief in her eyes, he set about to put her at ease. "But yes, don't worry, if I think that something is misunderstood, I'll let you know. And I'll expect the same from you…"

"Oh, I'm not concerned, Booth. I trust you." Her conviction was clear and her trust in him evident. "I just wanted to make sure that you would be honest with me if what I'm about to tell you is upsetting..." When she saw the silent question in his eyes, she smiled. "On my way back from the restroom, I stopped by the front desk… I rented a room for us tonight." She licked her lips somewhat nervously. "I don't want to drive back home tonight. I want to stay here. With you. Together."

**A/N Postscript**

**Aww, Brennan is always thinking, isn't she? Look at that sneaky anthropologist, reserving a room at the hotel for them to share… It's like she couldn't bear to not sleep at his side after crawling into bed with him the night before. (But let's be honest, ok? Would any of us **_**really **_**be satisfied after just one night in bed with Booth? Even if all we did was sleep?) LOLOL **

**I know that the quotes between Brennan and Angela are not exact, but I didn't remember what ep contained that little chat between the friends, so I couldn't look it up for reference. But I think you got the gist of the idea, right? **

**The light show at Natural Bridge Park is real; it occurs every night. I have taken liberties with the lay-out of the park, because if I remember correctly, visitors can't really see the light show from the lobby restaurant. But you know what? The JazzyMuse sometimes just needs to be let off the leash a little…. **

**As always, I look forward to your comments.**

**I appreciate **_**constructive **_**comments. **

**If you can only think of negative things to say, please stop reading my stories and don't bother to criticize my thought processes. Those of us writing out here on FF are doing it for the sheer enjoyment of creating scenes that WE would have liked to see on the show or storylines that WE think would have been fun to explore. We are not professionals, nor do we pretend to be. We are in no way compensated for our work or the time we spend spinning these tales. So keep your negative vibes and rude tendencies to yourself. Life is too short to read bad fiction, so if you think this is bad, be an adult, and simply stop. **

**To the rest of you, thank you for your support. Seriously. **

**peace & love**

**~jazzy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Welcome back to the final installment of WTT. I hope this meets your expectations. **

**Thank you for your continued support and votes of confidence. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, nada, zip…. Just my ideas. **

"You, uhh," Booth stammered, nearly falling out of his seat before righting himself again. "You rented a room?" His voice cracked as his eyebrows arched in pleased anticipation, his lips twitched before curling into a charming grin.

Brennan leaned closer to her partner and eyed him seductively. "I did." Her response was matter-of-fact and unapologetic. "I hope you don't mind…" She tilted her head, knowing full well that he wouldn't mind. The heat in his eyes told her everything she needed to know; he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and there was no way he was going to balk at the notion of slipping upstairs to the obscenely expensive suite she'd impulsively procured for the night, _with a guaranteed late check-out the next day_. "Don't you agree that it'd be more _logical _to simply stay here, since we are planning on spending the day here again tomorrow?"

Meeting his partner halfway, Booth leaned in closer. "That is a very _rational _conclusion, there, Bones." His head tilted, lining his mouth up at the perfect angle to cover hers. "I love the way your brain works," he grinned as he closed the final inch of distance separating them, pressing his lips against hers tenderly.

Brennan's hand came up and palmed her partner's cheek as she opened her lips under his. She swallowed his moan while struggling to keep her own response silent. Chasing his tongue back between his lips, Brennan explored Booth's mouth, feeding her need, _her addiction_, to taste him. She licked, and nibbled, and sucked at his lips and mouth, wanting to metaphorically devour him, though in the back of her mind she knew that was virtually impossible. Another reality in the back of her mind was the fact that she had never ever felt so urgent about a man as she felt towards Booth. She wanted to be everything to him and in return, she wanted everything _from _him. She knew how much he wanted from her, his offer to her on the steps of the Hoover had been blatantly clear. At one time the notion of being with only one person for an indeterminate amount of time had been terrifying. But the more time she spent with Booth, the more often she saw him sacrifice his safety for hers, and the private glimpses into his past that he allowed her to see all spoke volumes to her, and she knew she would be safe with him; she knew he would not leave her and he would _never _betray her.

"Let's get outta here, Bones…" He mumbled against her mouth. "I mean, the music's nice and all, but…" he nipped at the bee-stung lower lip teasing him, "I would much rather be alone with you…"

B/B/B/B

Booth took the key-card for their room from Brennan and unlocked the door, allowing her to enter first. As he followed close behind, one hand resting on the small of her back, Booth's eyes swept across the room and he whistled, long and low.

"Wow, Bones," he turned to her with a tiny grin. "This place is really nice." He walked across the expansive floor plan of the apartment-sized room and looked out the sliding glass door, which opened to a balcony. "Hey, check this out, Bones," he opened the door. "We can see the bridge from here."

Even though the evening's light show was finished, the park still had muted lights shining on the natural stone structure, giving the area a beautiful glow of various colors. Brennan immediately joined Booth on the balcony and smiled at what she saw.

"The receptionist promised a lovely view," she slid smoothly between Booth and the railing, leaning back against his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her waist. Her head fell back against his shoulder while looking out over the distance. "She was right. It _is _pretty."

Booth spanned one open hand against her stomach while his other gripped her hip to keep her in place. Craning his head, he nuzzled his nose down against the point where her shoulder and neck met, pushing her soft hair aside. "Hmm… _You're _pretty." His words were soft, his voice husky. He turned his face, so his lips brushed against the smooth skin he'd uncovered. "So fucking beautiful, Bones." He placed warm open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck, humming thankfully when she tilted her head to allow him better access. He couldn't help the smug grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he felt his partner shudder under his touch, so he repeated his actions simply to feel her do it again.

Booth's mouth was rendering Brennan nearly mindless, though under any other circumstance, she would have argued against the notion of mindlessness. The metaphoric butterflies she'd been struggling to keep at bay erupted into a frenzy of activity, flurrying around her abdomen and causing her knees to go weak. Her body was reacting to the physical assault Booth's lips were waging against her; a flood of warmth pooled at her core and she moaned in response to his ministrations.

"Booth," she breathed into the night air, "mmm…" She gripped his forearms with her strong fingers, keeping them in place around her body.

Quickly losing his battle to control the animalistic urges taking over his entire being, Booth spun his partner around, pulling her willing body against his much larger frame with ease. His mouth crashed forward and claimed hers, sucking her lower lip between his before thrusting his tongue into her warmth, needing to taste her again. He moaned when she responded in kind, chasing his tongue back into his mouth. Booth didn't bother to hide his desire for her, thrusting his hips forward, certain that she could feel how hard he already was for her.

"Bones," he growled as he fisted the back of her shirt, starting to pull it from her waistband. "Baby, we need to move this party back inside." Booth started to walk backwards, pulling her along with him until they were back inside the room. Spinning them around so he could get his bearings with one quick glimpse, still not breaking their kiss, Booth eyed the door leading to the bedroom off to one side. A moment of clarity entered his brain and he pulled back, looking down into the beautifully flushed face of his partner, taking in her kiss-swollen lips with a gentle sigh. To say he was satisfied to know that he was the cause of her flushed appearance would have been the understatement of the century. The truth of the matter was that he was almost afraid to speak, for fear that he would wake himself up from a wonderful dream that had carried him through the night.

"Bones," he cradled her face until she opened her blues to look at him. "Tell me this is for good, Bones. Tell me you want it all, Baby. 'Cause I don't wanna stop… But I need to know."

She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt while looking into his eyes. "_All_ of it, Booth." Pushing up to her toes, she crashed against him, gripping his open shirt fiercely and sending the remaining buttons skittering to the carpet.

With renewed enthusiasm, Booth palmed her hips and ran his hands down to her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs up around his waist. When she didn't take the not-so-subtle hint, he simply took control of the situation and bent down, breaking their kiss in order to lift her up into his arms. He carried her bridal-style into the bedroom while craning his head back, allowing Brennan to place soft, sucking kisses along the length of his throat. Placing her back down to her feet, he resumed his previously abandoned task of untucking her shirt completely.

"I need to see you, Baby," he murmured against her mouth, pulling himself back just enough to look down as he finished popping open the snaps, allowing the plaid shirt to be pulled ever-so-slowly from her pale shoulders. "And touch you…" Dropping the shirt unceremoniously onto the floor where it landed with a silent whisper, Booth's hands were drawn, like magnets to metal, back to Brennan's torso, where they spanned around her rib cage. His jaw was slack in awe at the curves and valleys and the porcelain-like expanse of skin on display for him.

Her baby-pink bra did little to hide her body, and actually served to inflame his already-unbearable desire for her. The color was pure and innocent, but the seductive cut of the lingerie told him, in no uncertain terms, that she had purposely worn this for him. It was not a bra of comfort, there was no practicality to the article. It was lacy, and satiny, and sexy, and it practically begged to be torn off with his teeth. Booth found himself struggling to breathe as he looked down at her body, unsure of what he should do first, but absolutely positive that he needed to do _something_.

As she fought to steady her breathing and to slow her racing heart, Brennan stood before her partner, allowing him to inspect her in silence. The scientist had stood before many men in her life, but never before had she felt so exposed… or so wanted. The look in Booth's eyes was more than sexual need. It was one of adoration and worship, of amazement and awe, though she didn't understand exactly why.

Yes, she knew that she possessed various attractive attributes, and she had never feigned an air of modesty when faced with a sexual challenge or discussion. But with Booth, something inside her shifted, something she didn't fully comprehend, and perhaps more disturbing to the genius, something she couldn't identify by name. Suddenly and without warning, she felt a wave of self-consciousness wash over her about the many unattractive marks on her skin and body. Temperance Brennan was scared to show all of herself to the man standing before her.

Without forethought, her thin hands came up to cover her bare stomach, protecting herself, but from what she still couldn't say. She wanted to hide her scars, cover her imperfections and the slight womanly bump that she'd always wished she could exercise away by engaging in different types of physical activities, but which never seemed to be able to lose. Brennan never before cared what a lover might _truly _think about her appearance; she had always been more interested in simply satisfying the biological urges that were raging through her body. But she suddenly, _and uncharacteristically_, loathed the mere idea that she would somehow be undesirable to one Special Agent Seeley J. Booth.

Sensing the unexpected hesitation, the undeniable shift of emotional fragility in the air, Booth's dark brown eyes raised to meet wide, nervous blues. "Bones," he whispered, his voice husky with want. He brought his hands up and cradled her soft jaw. "Baby, you're –"

"Scarred." She interrupted hurriedly without thought, rushing to fill in the blank. "I have scars. Five of them on my torso. Three on my legs. Seven on my back." She swallowed thickly, nervously. "And... several smaller ones that I never bothered to count… And... I'm not as thin as some of my clothing choices might belie." Determined to hold back tears, she silently prayed to a higher being in whom she didn't even believe, that her partner wouldn't reject her.

"Bones," Booth tried to calm her. "Don't –"

"I'll understand if you find me undesirable. I am neither blond nor graceful…"

Unwilling to let her doubt his feelings any longer, Booth pressed his lips to hers tenderly. He held her steady, moving his mouth over hers as he peppered tiny kisses along her quivering lower lip and then on each cheek, kissing away the disobedient tears that sprang free, before finally resting his forehead against hers. "Temperance," he said quietly, hoping she could hear his appreciation for her in his voice. "You are beautiful. You are..._breathtaking_."

"It is common for a man in an aroused state to see things as they aren't… To see a potential mate for what she isn't… It is a necessary condition, a _phenomenon _even, that evolved in homo sapiens over millennia in order to secure the continuation of our species by procreation and –"

He cut her off again, this time with more force as he pressed his mouth to hers, nipping at her lips as they tried to continue to _squintify _his attraction to her. Once she was finally silent again, responding to his kiss, he pulled back and brought his hands to hers, where they were still sheltering her body from view. Wrapping his fingers around her much smaller hands, he tugged downward gently, bringing them to her sides. He didn't want her to feel forced to expose herself to him, but he wanted to make his awkward partner understand that what was happening couldn't be explained away in sciency bullshit.

"Bones, listen to me," he intertwined their fingers once her arms hung straight at their sides. "I've never met a woman like you. I have never felt drawn to anyone the way I am to you. It's been this way since that first day. And," he took a deep breath, now it was his turn to feel nervous, "while I don't hold multiple doctorates or fancy college degrees, I _do _know a few things about life." He studied her worried face and reached up to knuckle her lip, where it had been caught between her teeth. "I know that you don't believe in the same things as I do, but I _know _you believe in what we can be together… Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here in this room, ready to cross that dumbass line I drew."

"But," she tried to interject, only to be stopped.

"No. There are no 'buts' here, Bones. You can't tell me that you want it all, that you want to be with me, and then change your mind so quickly."

"But, Booth, my body is-"

"Amazing. Beautiful."

"No. My scars-"

"Make you who you are. They are horrible reminders of your past, I get that, Temperance." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and rubbed her nose with his. "But they also helped you become the strong, independent, gorgeous woman that I fell hopelessly in love with. Your scars are not unattractive to me, Bones. They tell me your story… They show me what kind of person you are; what a fighter you are; what a _remarkable human being _you are." He thumbed away another anxious tear. "There is _nothing _about you that is unattractive, Bones. I promise you." He took a deep breath. "And if you need more time to understand that, more time before you believe me, then that's fine with me. I've been waiting for years for the _'if' _to happen; I can wait a little longer for the _'when'_." He licked his lips and looked down into the depths of her blue oceans. "I love _you_. _All _of you. Just like you are, Bones. I don't need blond, or super-model-skinny, or anything else. I just need you. Whenever _you're_ ready."

Brennan watched as Booth reached into his back pocket, extracting his wallet with one hand. "There's something else about this place that you should know, Bones," he spoke while reaching into a photo sleeve and pulling out a folded piece of paper. When he looked back up into her eyes, he smiled. "Sit," he guided her to the edge of the bed, where he sat close enough to rub against her body. After taking a deep breath and staring at the folded piece of paper one last time, he looked up again, obviously ready to confess one more thing.

"You know that my G.A. meetings are founded on the basic principles that A.A. put into motion, right? It's a basic addiction formula that they lifted from A.A. and applied to gamblers…" When she nodded in acknowledgement, he continued. "Well, that first time I came here, when I was basically running scared and trying to get myself on track so I could approach you about partnering up or, at the very least, having a cup of coffee with me… That day I sat out there on the lawn and pulled a G.A. pamphlet from my jacket pocket." He took another shaky breath, demonstrating just how difficult this last bit of information was for him to disclose. "You see, at each meeting, they have these little hand-outs… they're usually only a few pages. They contain real-life stories and testimonies, tips and encouragement… And typically, on the bottom of the last page there are one or two quotes that may or may not speak to the reader directly, but usually prove to be pretty poignant at some point during the program." He fiddled with the paper in his hands and he studied the well-worn crease that made it possible to fit behind the picture of Parker that he carried with him. "That day, when I was reading through the pamphlet, and I got to those final lines, this," he extended the scrap to her, "is what was staring back at me."

Brennan accepted the outstretched page and unfolded it carefully before softly reading the words aloud.

"_Finish each day before you begin the next, and interpose a solid wall of sleep between the two. This you cannot do without Temperance._ (Quote by - Ralph Waldo Emerson)." She stared at the line in silence for a moment before moving her eyes lower, reading the second quote printed in the Gambler's Anonymous hand-out from years prior.

"_Joy, Temperance, and Repose, slam the door on the doctor's nose._ (Quote by - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)."

Booth listened as she almost choked on her own words. "That second one became even more important to me after we learned that your birth name was Joy." He reached up and curled his forefinger beneath her chin, tilting her eyes up to meet his. "I know it sounds foolish, Bones… I realize it must seem to you like I was grasping at straws… But there you were again, in the one place I never thought to look for you… You were helping me that _whole _weekend."

The unusual wave of unease that Brennan had been fighting passed without another thought. The well-worn piece of paper floated to the floor when, with a renewed sense of urgency, she reached for Booth and wrapped her hands around the nape of her partner's neck, pulling him down to her. She slanted her mouth beneath his as she speared her fingers into his messy brown spikes. She swallowed his groan and pulled his tongue into her warmth, inviting him to continue where they'd left off before her unwarranted fears interrupted their intimacy. She trailed her hands down his chest and tugged at the snug t-shirt he'd been wearing beneath his button-down. Without breaking their kiss until the last possible second, she pulled the shirt up and finally revealed his toned, olive tanned skin to her eyes.

Sliding to the floor, she knelt between his parted thighs and cradled his face in her hands while continuing to kiss him hungrily. Remembering her intention, she pulled back from the kiss, settling back on her heels for a split moment before pushing back up to her knees. Deft fingers traced his smooth chest, outlining the definition of his muscles and mapping his impressive structure. He, too, had scars scattered across his torso, each one a testament of his bravery and valor. One particular scar caused her fingers to stop mid-stroke as she eyed it with sorrow that was as painful as the day it'd been carved into his body.

Tracing her finger around the tiny puckered blemish on the left side of his chest, she pushed up and pressed a kiss to the spot. "That was my scar, Booth." She spoke against his heated skin, fighting off memories of those two horrible weeks. "That was _my _bullet."

"No, Bones," he pressed his mouth to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "That was _my _bullet to take. You can have the scar, claim it as yours, but the bullet was _always _mine."

When he felt the warmth of her tears against his pec, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his lap, tucking her head beneath his chin. "If I hadn't taken that bullet, Bones, you know what might have happened. You know it better than anyone…"

She nodded silently, still rubbing her hand along his chest and around her scar. She realized in that moment that Booth had as many scars as she did, physically and emotionally, and throughout the day, he'd been revealing them to her slowly, steadily. He trusted her with the truth of who he was in that moment, who he used to be before their partnership and who he wanted to become as they advanced their relationship. The reality struck home that she had no right to feel self-conscious of her own appearance when this man, her metaphoric pillar of strength, had torn the scabs off his own wounds to bare his soul to her.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she didn't even bother to hide the tears from him. "I want you to love me, Booth." Her voice was small, pleading.

"I do love you, Bones." He nuzzled against her temple.

"I want you to love me _always_."

"I will."

"I want you to teach me... how to love you…"

"I don't need to do that, Bones…" He pulled back and stroked a calloused thumb along her cheek. "You already know how. You've been loving me for years, Temperance. We just never put a name to it before." The agent watched as his scientist processed this observation, a tiny smile growing on her lips slowly.

"Then I want you to teach me how to make love." She ran her finger along his strong, masculine lower lip. "No more waiting, Booth."

"_That_," he leaned in, "I can do." He kissed her as he maneuvered them both to stand up at the edge of the bed. His wide, rough fingers traced slowly down her body, starting at her long neck and following the curve of her shoulders and upper arms. Booth relocated them to the sides of her ribcage and trailed them down to her hips, where her snug jeans sat low against her waist. His molten eyed shadowed the movements of his hands and he drank in everything he was seeing; every curve, every freckle, and yes, every scar. He made a silent vow to himself that he would learn the history of each and every mark on her body, and if he ever faced one of the men who'd created these imperfections, he would have his revenge.

Brennan watched, wide-eyed and silent, as Booth seemed to catalogue everything about her. She noted how his eyes darkened with want when he traced the edges of her bra and the way the corners of his lips curled at her sharp intake of breath when he found a particularly ticklish spot. After several moments of silence, she then watched breathlessly as the man before her dropped to his knees and pressed his lips to the center of her abdomen, his strong arms wrapping around her hips. The anthropologist's legs felt weak at the show of affection and she ran her hands over his wide shoulders and around to the back of his head.

"Booth," she didn't know what she wanted to say, she just wanted to say his name. She wanted more. She wanted him like she'd never wanted another person in her life.

Hearing the barely contained whine spoken in such a sultry tone was almost his undoing. Booth opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and taste her skin, groaning at the sweet silkiness he found. He brought his hands around to the button of her jeans and popped it open with ease, teasing the zipper down with one wide finger. He felt dizzy with what he discovered as he started peeling the pants from her hips.

Her panties were lacy and skimpy and, like her bra, pale pink, leaving very little to his imagination. His wide palms smoothed down her legs, pushing the denim out of his way, and after he pulled her shoes from her relatively tiny feet, he held her steady as she stepped out of the pants. Looking up from where he sat on his heels, she looked like a goddess, all pale limbs and curves, wide eyes and flushes cheeks. Shooting to his feet, he palmed her hips and pulled her into him, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"You're gorgeous, Bones."

Smiling at the compliment, her hands found the button of his jeans. "And you're wearing too many clothes, Booth."

Knocking her hands away gently, he encouraged her to lay back onto the center of the bed. "Gotta keep these on for a little longer, Baby," he growled when she tried to disrobe him once more. "I don't want this to be over too soon."

"Booth," she complained only briefly as he settled over her now-prone body, his muscular thighs straddling hers carefully. Unable to wait any longer, he craned down and brushed the flat of his tongue against the generous portion of cleavage on display for him. "Mmm," he complimented her without words as his mouth continued to move along the scalloped-lace edge of her unlined demi-cups. The agent didn't bother to stop the smug smile that grew when he saw how, right before his eyes, her pretty pink nipples pebbled behind the thin material, anticipating his touch. His thumbs pressed up against the heavy under-swells of her breasts and his mouth came up and crashed down onto hers again, claiming her possessively, grasping at her lips and sweeping his tongue into her warmth.

In a flurry of movements and a tangle of limbs, Booth pinned her arms above her head, both wrists held securely in one careful grip. He assaulted her neck, her shoulders and settled on her suprasternal notch, feeling her racing pulse beneath his tongue. The shivers riddling her body erupted, courtesy of the confident touch of her partner and his deft ability to make her lose her bearings unlike anyone had ever been able to do in her past. Breathless moans lead way to heady pleas as her body trembled beneath her lover's.

"Please, Booth…" Her hands spread wide where they were pinned against the soft pillow. "I need… Now… Oh God…" He hadn't touched her core but the combination of the feel of his skin against hers, the pressure of his narrow hips against her pelvic bone and the weight of his body holding her down against the mattress while he peppered her skin with licks and nibbles and kisses, all sent her body over the edge and she shattered unexpectedly beneath him.

"Booth!" She cried out, her husky voice sending shivers through his body in response. She tried to push him off, tried to roll them over so she could straddle his body and writhe against him the way her baser instincts were telling her to do. But he didn't budge and when she opened her eyes, she found his dark chocolate eyes staring down at her in amazement. Craning her neck, she reached up and grasped at his lips, moaning at his taste and the strength she felt vibrating through his entire body.

Booth relished the flavor of his partner. He loved the way her skin tasted, the way her mouth swallowed his and the way she felt against his lips and tongue. He could feel the way her breasts were rubbing against his chest, separated by only a skimpy layer of silky lace, and he immediately lost the little bit of control he'd been trying to maintain. He pulled away from her mouth and released her hands, quickly moving to remove her bra, wanting to see and feel _all _of her. Once the flimsy lingerie fluttered to the carpet he continued to move south, thumbing the hips of her panties and pulling them down her long, milky legs. He watched in stunned appreciation and disbelief when she allowed her thighs to fall open for him, all sense of self-consciousness or reservation long forgotten as she permitted herself to be completely vulnerable to him.

Booth struggled inwardly. He wanted to make love to her immediately. _Hell_, he was a man - he wanted to mount her and claim what was his, making lots of little Brennan-Booth's along the way... But he salivated at the idea of tasting her first. Yes, he had tasted her mouth, her skin, her breasts…_But this_… It was all too much and he was too far gone to let the opportunity pass. He pressed his hands against her inner thighs, pushing them to open more and when she complied without argument, he nearly exploded in his jeans.

Without fanfare or delay, the agent flicked the tip of his tongue over her distended clit, tasting her sweet cream and he immediately went back for more, pressing against her completely, and taking what she was offering to him. He made love to her with his mouth, licking the full length of her inner-folds and thrusting up into her as far as his tongue would reach. He followed the rhythm that her hips set and soon, she was tumbling over the edge once more, moaning his name and unabashedly filling his mouth with her nectar.

Temperance Brennan had never been one to enjoy receiving oral sex, she always felt it was far too intimate to share with most lovers. While she had allowed couple of men to perform cunnilungus on her, she had never experienced the emotions and feelings that Booth had just ripped from her. As she laid on the bed, sprawled out beneath her partner, she struggled to catch her breath and regain her presence of mind. Before long, she felt him moving up her body, licking and kissing his way up over her hips, across her flat tummy and pausing at her heaving breasts to nuzzle and suck at her tiny peaks. When she felt the rasp of his jeans against her legs, her mind flew into a panic mode and she realized she needed him, _all of him_, immediately.

With new-found energy, she flipped him onto his back, meeting his surprised look with a desire-filled glare. "Booth," she breathed as she shuffled down, popping open the button on his jeans and tugging at the zipper impatiently.

When she started pulling his pants and boxers down, Booth struggled to reach his discarded wallet where it laid off to the side. "Bones, pass me my wallet," he struggled to put together a coherent sentence, but he knew he needed it.

She ignored his request and stared in quiet inspiration at his impressive length and girth. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, everything else about Booth was perfectly proportioned, she should have expected nothing less when it came to his genitalia. When her hand moved to cup his balls and measure their weight, Booth caught her wrist with a pleading groan.

"Bones, no. If you touch him or his little pals, this is gonna be all over." His brow wrinkled as his eyes begged her to understand. "Please, Baby." He extended his free hand. "Hand me my wallet."

Not comprehending his obsession with his billfold, she licked her lips, her eyes darting between his handsome face and his straining erection. "Why?" Her question escaped while she gazed at the throbbing and twitching movements his penis was making, seemingly on its own. She licked her lips again in anticipation of tasting him.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Bones," his teeth gritted as he clenched his jaw, trying to stop his body from reacting to her intense scrutiny and close proximity.

"Why do you need your wallet, Booth?" She smoothed her free hand up his thigh, aiming for his crotch as if in a trance.

Catching her wandering phalanges, he raised his fiery eyes to meet hers. "Condom!" His jaw was clenched and his thick neck was bulging with strained control.

Realization hit home and Booth watched as the light bulb in his beautiful scientist's brain finally flickered to life. Then he watched as her bright blues turned a shade darker, her pupils opening.

With a gentle shake of her head, the light caught the chestnut highlights of her hair, hypnotizing Booth momentarily. "No," she stretched up to speak against his mouth. "I know we're both clean, Booth. And I'm protected." She bit his lower lip before licking it to ease the sting. "Nothing between us." She started to shift her body so she was straddling him, but Booth wasn't going to take this laying on his back.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth and flipped her beneath him again, coming to settle between her parted legs. He bucked his hips, causing the underside of his penis to come into contact with her wet warmth and she sighed into his mouth when she felt him slide against her folds.

"Bones," he needed to make sure she knew what she was saying. "Baby, are you sure? I don't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting anything." He bit at her neck, barely containing the animal threatening to take over.

"I'm certain, Booth," she palmed her hands on the heated skin of his neck, holding him against her. "I want you inside me. Just you, Booth."

That was all the permission he needed. He rolled his hips back and pushed up so he could look down at her. When their eyes met and a gentle smile of contentment formed on his partner's mouth, he rolled forward, sliding into her welcoming heat with a thankful groan. He watched as her eyes grew large, opening as if in fear, and he paused, not quite fully inside, but definitely spreading her wide.

"Bones?" His arms were trembling with the overwhelming desire to simply fall against her and just start pounding away, but he knew it had been more than a year since she was with anyone. Not that he was conceited enough to think he'd be the largest man she'd ever been with, he knew that her body likely needed a few moments to adjust. "Talk to me, Temperance. Are you OK?"

She simply nodded and smiled, beginning to move her hips beneath his, taking in more of him with each rotation. "Yes, Booth. Oh my god, yes…"

Booth felt like he was in heaven. His body was screaming for release, but he wanted to hold out as long as he could. He wanted to make his partner feel good, he wanted to make her understand how much he loved her. Dropping to his elbows, he cradled her head as he nuzzled against her hair. Their rhythm started picking up and it wasn't long before he was buried inside her as far as he could go. Their lips kissed and grazed, their voices melded as they made promises and praised one another in ways only meant for lovers.

Brennan felt the telltale signs of another impending orgasm quickly closing in. Booth was stretching her further than any other man had ever done. He was hitting spots inside that she didn't know existed, triggers that were hurtling her towards the edge time and again, bringing her just to brink of shattering before he would slow his pace and bring her back down from the high. By the time he'd brought her to the fourth precipice, she couldn't take it and she wrapped her long legs around his hips, bucking up against him wildly as she clawed at his shoulders, making incoherent syllables and only able to say one word over and over. "_Booth_."

"C'mon, Baby," Booth was rapidly losing his grip, ready to splinter with her when she did. But he refused to let go of that final rein until she came one for time for him. He wanted her body to milk it out of him. He'd brought her to climax by kissing her, and by licking her. Now he wanted to feel her fall apart all around him. "Let go for me, Bones. Give yourself to me."

If there was a Neanderthal-esque possessiveness in his voice, she didn't hear it, she only heard his plea, only understood his tone as sheer want, desire and adoration. And despite all her lectures discounting the ownership people have for one another when committing to a monogamous relationship, she felt herself unfurl for her partner. She _wanted _to give herself to Booth, just as she needed him in return.

The powerful wave crashed over her body, starting at her center and lapping outward, washing over her body and limbs. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and threw her arms to the bed, fisting the sheets below as she came, crying his name and pressing up to meet his hips with each thrust. It was mere nanoseconds before Booth was pounding into her in a final attempt to lose himself in her body. He opened his mouth and sucked her neck hard, certain he was marking her while he felt the final snap of self-control unravel. With a final press, he exploded deep inside her body, the fluttering of her muscles pulling at him was his final undoing. A deep masculine groan filled the room as he struggled to not hurt the woman he loved as he plunged against her pubic bone in a final attempt to fill her completely, giving her everything he had.

Unable to suspend his own weight above her any longer, Booth rolled to the side, scooping his arm under her shoulders as he moved, bringing her close. As the partners resumed their normal breathing patterns, and heart rates slowed once more to safe levels, wandering hands and lips continued exploring newly-discovered territories. Pulling back back to look up at Booth from her perch against his chest, Brennan studied his chiseled features. Her eyes darted across his face and she felt herself smile at what she was seeing.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes to look down at his partner.

"This is going to change things," her words sounded worried, but her features were pleased.

"Yeah." There was no arguing the point.

"But I think the change will be for the better, don't you?" She was seeking his reassurance, hoping that she wasn't mistaken.

"Definitely," he stifled a yawn and rolled to face her, spreading his hand across her bare hip. "Are you worried, Bones?" He watched her carefully, hoping that she wasn't going to run.

After a moment of quiet speculation, she raised her blues once more, emanating confidence from every pore. "No."

One side of his mouth raised. "Good." He snuggled down into the pillow, tugging her impossibly closer. "Me neither."

She spread her fingers out against his chest and inhaled his spicy, Boothy scent. "I love you, Booth." She hadn't actually said the words to him earlier, though she knew that _he knew _she loved him.

"Mmm," he was drifting into a satisfied post-coital snooze. "Love you too, Bones."

Letting her lids fall as well, she started to slip into sleep. "We have a lot to discuss, you know, Booth." Her words were slurred and wishful.

"Mm-hmm," he pressed a groggy kiss into her hair. "We have time, Baby." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "We'll talk tomorrow."

**Postscript A/N**

**So, there you go. Did that earn the M-rating? I hope you liked it! **

**The 2 quotes that I mentioned in this chapter are real quotes and when I read the Longfellow quote months and months ago, I was determined to use it in a fic one of these days! **

**I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Like I originally said, it was initially intended to be a One or Two shot, but hey… sometimes the JazzyMuse is uncontrollable. **

**I appreciate all the follows and favorites that you've given me and I really really appreciate the reviews. I've had lots and LOTS of questions about DPO and all I can say is I haven't given up on it, I am really trying to bring the Muse back around to where I want her. I promise to do my best. **

**Please let me know what you thought. And if you've been lurking out there all this time, PLEASE take a moment and let me know you're there! Let me know what you liked about my piece and why you came back for more! I can only improve by getting feedback, so I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
